Love and Responsibility
by ArchAnime
Summary: Full Summary Inside. After their confessing their feelings, Inuyasha and Kagome find themselves caught in a web of love and responsibility. Why? Because Kagome gets pregnant at sixteen.
1. I'll Always Protect You

**Love and Responsibility**

**

* * *

**

**This is NOT the same Love and Responsibility that I had posted at one time. This is different. I am completely rewriting it, because it was deleted off of my computer.**

**This fan fiction will be somewhat like An Unbreakable Love, but the original version of this story was written before An Unbreakable Love. I thought that because An Unbreakable Love is past it's young days that you might want something like this to read.**

**

* * *

**

_**Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome finally confess their feelings for one another. They have to work together to defeat a new foe, all the while trying to deal with the original conflict of their relationship. Kagome gets pregnant. It's to bad she's only sixteen. The two are caught in a web of love and responsibility.**_

_**(Will contain lemons)**_

_**Warning: Sexual Content; Offensive Language; Violence**_

_**Rating: M for Mature**_

**Couple: Inuyasha and Kagome (Based)**

**Miroku and Sango**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with the series.**

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: I'll Always Protect You**

**

* * *

**

"This sucks!" Kagome hollered out her dismay. With a quick, rough toss her Geometry textbook went hauling through the air, landing with a rough thud beside the sorry. _'Darn, it missed.'_ Kagome exhaled slowly trying to forget the aggravations of teaching yourself mathematics. "I hate math!"

"Will you quiet down, woman?" Inuyasha glared at Kagome from his position adjacent to her. "You've been complaining all day!" Of course he knew why that was. Kagome was in heat. Women were always cranky when they went into heat.

The miko (priestess) stared at him for a long moment, anger thick in the air. The half demon (hanyou) gulped back in regret. He should not have raised his voice to her when she was being so damn cranky.

"You're right, Inuyasha." Kagome's stern and serious gaze dropped. For a moment the irritation in the air dropped. Inuyasha's ears perked up in bewilderment. _'I am?'_ "I have been complaining all day." Kagome pulled over her yellow bag from behind her. She opened the flap without a word and began to rummage through it. "Si-" With the beginning of the word Inuyasha's eyes were forced to widen. He knew it was to good to be true.

Before anyone knew what was happening, Kagome was cutting herself off with a sigh and standing up. She patted the back of school uniform's skirt to remove any dirt.

"Kagome?" Sango whispered in surprise.

"I'm going for a walk." Kagome ambled her way towards the woods.

"What do you mean? Where are you going?" Inuyasha feared how she would reply. This was not the time to twist her buttons.

"No where special. You can sniff me out if you want to find me." The miko didn't even stop her walking as she spoke. She disappeared into the shade of trees.

"What's with Kagome?" Shippo jumped away from Kirara and over to Inuyasha's side.

"Perhaps Lady Kagome has just been having a bad day." Miroku suggested, stirring the ramen noodles, which boiled in a pot over a hot fire.

Sango had to agree with the monk. Kagome was definitely having an off day. That morning she had been awoken by Shippo accidentally dropping his bowel of steaming soup. Only a short time after they began their days walk to find the jewel, a large frog had hopped in front of her uninvited. She was so taken aback that she had fallen back into a cold stream. After that she had hooked her finger while trying to cast a rod. She had then burned her finger while trying to cook the fish. She had tripped into a thorn bush after that. To make matters worse she couldn't understand any of her homework.

"Shouldn't you go after her Inuyasha?" Shipped quizzed the half demon who had yet to remove his gaze from the direction Kagome had headed off in. Inuyasha blinked back to reality, coming to look at the kitsune.

"Keh! She needs time to cool off." He crossed his arms, obviously unhappy with that notion.

"But-"

"Inuyasha's right, Shippo. It's best that we give Kagome some time on her own." Sango held out a bowl for soup.

**

* * *

**

Kagome kicked the first large rock she came across, picturing Inuyasha's head. She immediately wished she had not done that. Moaning, she grabbed a hold on her bruising foot.

"Owe..." When the pain began to reside, she slowly let go of her sore limb. She had been acting foolish lately. _'Today is just not my day.'_ She frowned. _'I'm such a fool. I shouldn't be taking all of my anger out on Inuyasha... or a rock.'_

She reluctantly began to walk again, heading past trees quickly. She wanted to get as far away from the campsite as possible. She need to clear her mind, or at least organize her thoughts. If she had been paying closer attention to the things around her none of those misfortunes would have taken place. Her mind was to warped by Inuyasha's body to think straight.

She had never thought of Inuyasha in the way that she was at the moment before. She was just getting older. She knew she wasn't thinking anything unnatural by wondering what Inuyasha looked like without that haori. She just didn't really like thinking that way. She wasn't a pervert like Miroku and she surely didn't want to become one. _'I just need time away from this era. I have to restock my supplies anyway. It's not like we've got any leads on Naraku.'_ She missed her family anyway. Inuyasha would understand. She hoped...

That settled it. It was to late into the night to head back now, but she would go back to her own time in the morning. They were only a couple miles away from Kaede's. Kirara would fly her back and in return she'd repay the feline demon with cat treats when she returned. She needed at least two days away, just to rest and relax. Not to mention, she had to retrieve some of her missed work.

"I guess I should go back now that I've come up with a plan." Kagome twisted on her heals, beginning to walk in the opposite direction. She had probably been walking for under ten minutes. That others were probably eating already.

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha angrily slurped his ramen broth. As usual he had promptly stuffed his face with food and finished it before the others. He hadn't noticed just how hard he slammed down his bowel. It shattered under his grip. _'Oops...'_ That would not please Kagome.

"Inuyasha, you should be more careful." Sango frowned towards her friend.

"I know, alright?" Inuyasha was digging and burying the evidence within moments.

"I do believe Kagome will notice a missing bowl." Miroku advised wisely, pulling up noodles with his chopsticks.

"So, it's not like I'm afraid of her or anything." Inuyasha patted the dirt that covered the broken shards of glass.

"Sure..." Shippo rolled his eyes.

"AHHH!" A female's scream echoed through the trees, reaching the ears of the feasting group. Inuyasha's head flew up, glancing towards the direction Kagome had headed off in. _'Kagome!'_ His heart jumped in his chest. He had been to busy worrying about what she would say about a broken bowl to pay any attention to where she was and what enemies were around her.

"That was Kagome." Sango placed her soup down, as did Miroku and Shippo. All of them arose in haste.

"Damn." Inuyasha jumped off before the others even had a chance to mount a transformed Kirara. He was jolting through the trees, ignoring any thorn bushes in his wake. He could smell the scent of a demon. Horribly, he could also smell Kagome's blood. He was relieved to know that there was not much, but very unhappy that there was any at all.

**

* * *

**

Kagome dropped unto her buttocks, clutching her wounded arm. How hadn't she sensed that coming? _'I forgot my bow and arrows.'_ Kagome looked up toward the demon the stood before her. _'It must be weak.'_ The priestess crawled backwards reluctantly. _'I'll just have to run. Hopefully it's slow.'_ Kagome scrambled to her feet and was running away from the demon, in the opposite direction of camp, in a matter of seconds.

She didn't dare look back. She could hear the hard pounding of footsteps behind her. _'Or is that my heart?'_ She didn't bother to think about it. She just needed to get away. She couldn't make a big deal out of such a scrawny looking reptilian demon. _'I think the footsteps are closing in.'_ Kagome dodged a tree in her wake and jumped over a boulder that reached her knees.

"Where am I running!" Her question was soon answered when she found herself halting to a stop at the edge of a cliff. _'This is just great!'_ As if her day hadn't been terrible enough already.

She stared down into the bottomless pit. _'I wonder where that leads.'_ She gulped back a ball of fear in her throat. She didn't even want to turn around. _'Which is better? Getting eaten by a over sized lizard, or falling into to your death?'_ She took a moment to think it over and realized that she didn't want to go any of those ways. _'I'm not going to die like this. No way!'_ She prepared herself to turn around by taking a deep breath.

Kagome slowly twisted her head and was shocked to the see the demons yellow eyes a mere three inches away from her face. She gasped in horror, stumbling backwards. _'Oh... no'_ Her foot slipped on the edge of the cliff. She tried to keep her balance, but before she knew it she was plummeting backwards.

She let out her second large scream of the evening. _'What a unheroic was to go.'_ She shut her eyes tight, her stomach twisted in the most wicked of ways. Could this really be the end.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's bellowing caused a hopeful feeling in the pit of her stomach. She whispered his name.

"Inuyasha." Kagome hit a hard surface, causing all of her breath to escape her lungs. She opened her eyes, only to see a worried Sango staring down at her. "Huh?" She moved her hands. Fur rubbed up against her palms. She pulled herself up into a sitting position. "Kirara?"

"We heard you scream. Sorry we couldn't get here sooner." Behind Sango sat Miroku and Shippo.

"Thanks. I thought I was a goner." They landed ungracefully on the ground behind the drooling reptile.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha rushed to Kagome as she dismounted from Kirara. He sword was fully transformed in his right hand. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but we've got to get rid of that demon." Inuyasha nodded, agreeing with the girl.

"This is nothing." Without a moments hesitation Inuyasha lift his sword in the air. He swung it down with full force. "Wind scar!" Lines of pure power and energy flew from the weapon, colliding with the demon. The lizard was crushed under the force and turned to dust before the eyes of the onlookers.

"I don't even need to be burned when I die." Kagome began. "I could just let you use your wind scar to turn me to ashes."

"You're not going to die, Kagome!" Inuyasha's eyes flashed fury and concern at once as his eyes locked with Kagome. Her mouth gapped open in surprise.

"Relax... It was a joke. I'm getting buried." She smiled in a teasing way. Inuyasha turned away from her huffing. Apparently he had been more worried for her than he had let off. "What are you getting so worked up about?" Her smile turned to a deep frown.

"Nothing. Don't flatter yourself."

"What are you talking about?" Her tone rose. Inuyasha ignored her, walking off towards their camping area.

Sango came up to her friend and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Kagome bit the inside of her cheek, feeling as if she had said or done something wrong to make Inuyasha act such a way.

"Don't worry about it Kagome. I'm sure he's just acting that way because he was worried."

"You're probably right." Kagome beamed towards her friends. "Well I'm tired." She clasped her hands together in an energetic way. "We should head on back now." The miko followed in the direction that her half demon companion had gone off in.

Sango, herself, was also about to follow, but Miroku's voice stopped her.

"We shouldn't follow?"

"Huh?" The demon slayer tilted her head in question, coming face to face with the monk. Miroku was smiling, almost lecherously.

"We should let them talk." Even if he might have meant that in a perverted way somehow, Sango understood. He was right. Those two really did need to talk alone. The last thing they needed was their friends interjecting in their love life.

"Why?" Shippo asked from his spot on the ground, beside a now untransformed Kirara.

"We'll explain it to you when you're older." Miroku took a seat on a nearby boulder. "Lets just let them be for now."

"As much as I hate to admit it, Miroku's right Shippo." Sango crossed her arms, raising her head up so that she could get a good look at the starry night. _'There should be a full moon tomorrow.'_ It was a beautiful early summer evening. It might have been romantic if it were not for Shippo, Kirara, and the fact that Miroku was a deviant.

"What should we do while we wait than?" Shippo whined. "I'm tired."

"You can go ahead and sleep beside Kirara. We'll wake you up in a little while."

**

* * *

**

In a little over five minutes Kagome was back at camp. Her chocolate robs wandered the small area, searching for her best friend and secret love. She frowned at the realization that he was no where in site.

"Inuyasha!" The priestess called out into the night. She wondered why her friends were not right behind her. What were they waiting for? "Inuyasha, where are you?"

"What do you want?" Kagome jumped at the rude and sudden voice that erupted from the trees. She turned quickly, looking up. There her hanyou sat, on a high thick branch. Most of his body was shaded in the green leaves.

"Oh, you scared me." She muttered. His powerful hearing picked up the words and he unhappily mumbled an apology. "Can you come down?"

"Why?"

"I want to talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about." She heard ruffling and in seconds Inuyasha had hopped down from the tree and was standing before her with a gruff expression.

"There is." She persisted. "You're acting a little off."

"I am not!" He seemed to be offended.

"Calm down. I didn't mean it in a bad way."

"You're an idiot." The words came out in a whisper, but Kagome heard them perfectly clear.

"What?" Her lips tightened angrily. "How dare you? Sit!" Kagome stomped over to her sleeping bag, leaving a moaning Inuyasha in her wake. _'Serves him right. I didn't do anything wrong.'_

Inuyasha was on his feet and gliding over to Kagome before she could fully get comfortable in her sleeping bag.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha's voice had calmed somewhat. He seemed a little more nervous than anything else.

"What is it?" Kagome closed her eyes, resting her head on her pillow.

"You shouldn't have gone off on your own."

"It's not my fault!" Her eyes flew open in protest. They came to stare straight into the amber depths of Inuyasha's. He looked so concerned. She had to feel sorry for sitting him. She turned over and sat up, so she could face him right side up.

"I know." He mumbled, blushing under the moonlight. "I want you to know... I'll always protect you."

"I know, Inuyasha." Kagome smiled brightly. Suddenly she began to giggle. Inuyasha's eyes filled with perplexity.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just..." She stopped her laughing, bring her hand up to Inuyasha's nose. "You're trying to look so serious, but you've got this glob of dirt on your face." She giggled again at his blushing and slowly began to rub away the dirt. Before she knew what was happening, she was leaning in closer and closer as she wiped his nose. Their lips were centimeters away from colliding.

"Miroku!" The scream came from deep in the forest. Kagome and Inuyasha jumped apart. "Lecher!"

"Damn Monk." Inuyasha whispered to low for Kagome to hear.

"Miroku must have touched Sango again." Kagome turned around and began to tuck herself into her sleeping bag. "Good night, Inuyasha."

"Good night, Kagome..." Inuyasha stood up and slowly slumped his way towards the tree he would rest in.

"Oh and thanks."

"For what?"

"For protecting me."

**

* * *

**

_**Don't you just hate when they're so close to kissing like that? It's like your own heart is pounding and your own stomach is twisting. It's such a disappointment when the feeling gets interrupted.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**The original fan fiction Love and Responsibility was deleted.**


	2. Warmth

**Love and Responsibility**

* * *

**Thanks for your wonderful, thoughtful reviews. I just love to know what my fans think of my fictions. It gives me an idea of where I should be going from where I left off.**

* * *

_**Warning: Sexual Content; Offensive Language; Violence**_

_**Rating: M for Mature**_

**Couple: Inuyasha and Kagome (Based)**

**Miroku and Sango**

**  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with the series.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

**Recap:** "Good night, Kagome..." Inuyasha stood up and slowly slumped his way towards the tree he would rest in.

"Oh and thanks."

"For what?"

"For protecting me." **End Recap**

**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Warmth**

* * *

Kagome swung open the door to her shrine home. She had a blissful sensation shoot through her. She had been gone for two weeks and over that time she had become somewhat homesick. The girl missed her family. She just hated having to leave them for such long periods of time.

It had taken her a little while to convince Inuyasha to allow her to go, but as usual she had won the battle in the end and she was glad she did. She really needed to restore her supplies. Kirara had flown her back, just as she had originally planned.

"Mom, Sota, Gramps! I'm home!" Kagome hollered, dragging her large, yellow backpack behind her. The miko shut the door behind her. She accidentally used a little more force than intended, causing a slamming sound that reverberated throughout the home.

"Kagome, is that you dear?" Mrs. Higurashi peeked her head around the corner, a large smile was plastered on her lips.

"Yup." Kagome returned the smile, approaching the woman whom had given birth to her.

"It's seems like it's been forever." The two embraced, mother to daughter.

"I know." Kagome sighed, pulling back. "Where are the others?" The young priestess was aware the her younger brother would not be attending school today, considering it was the weekend, and Gramps had not been cleaning outside of the shrine, as he did on most days.

"They're upstairs in Sota's room." The woman giggled. "Dad suddenly seems so interested in playing those video games. I can't pull him away for a second when he's not hungry." Kagome was a little taken aback to hear that her grandfather was interested in children's games, but she disregarded it as him trying to feel young again.

"Why can't he just buy a motorcycle like normal old men." Kagome tapped her chin in contemplation, while her mother just shrugged.

"Are you hungry?" The woman stepped past her daughter and into the kitchen.

"No, I ate before I came."

"Okay Honey." Mrs. Higurashi pulled a tea pot from the cabinet and began to fill it with cold, faucet water. "I'm just going to make some tea. Take a seat. We need to talk."

"We do?" Kagome considered a few things her mother could possibly be interested in chatting about, but none of them seemed like something that Mrs. Higurashi would be interested in talking about.

"Yes, we do." The woman turned on the stove, placing the pot of cold, faucet water on it. She turned the knob slightly, so that the pot could heat up. "I've got a surprise." Kagome's mother turned from the tea and approached the table. She took a seat next to her daughter, pulling something from her pocket. Kagome eyed her mother's hands and waited patiently. "Here." She placed four slips of paper down onto the oak table.

"What are these?" Kagome questioned, picking them up and flipping them over to examine them. Her heart jumped in her chest with sudden excitement. "Are these plane tickets to America?" The girl's voice came out very lightly. She seemed speechless.

"Yes. I knew you'd be excited. I've decided that the four of us should go on a vacation, have a bit of an adventure. We'll be leaving the day after Sota's school lets out."

"Oh, mom! This is great!" Kagome embraced her mother for the second time that day. She then glanced down at the tickets once more. Excitement was consuming her. She had always wanted to visit the western hemisphere. After just a few more moments of breathless enthusiasm, reality dawned on her. She pulled away from her mother's warm embrace."Mom, how long are we going to be in America?"

"Hmm? Well let me see." She held up her hand and began counting her fingers. "Two or three weeks, I suppose. It depends on how much fun we have."

"Mom..." Kagome dreaded her oncoming words. "I have to think about it." She couldn't just drop everything in the feudal era. She couldn't just let down people that needed her for her own selfish desires.

"What? But why?" Her mother frowned.

"It's just... it's complicated." Kagome placed the tickets carefully on the table. "I'm sorry, but I can't." 'So much for thinking about it.' Kagome tried her very best to smile. She walked over to the counter and before she knew it she was gulping down a cold glass of water.

"Kagome, Dear, I don't understand."

"Please go without me." Dropping the cup in the sink, the priestess turned and walked past her mother and towards the steps.

"We can't just leave you here for two or three weeks!" The woman protested. "You're my sixteen year old daughter!"

"Refund my ticket. I'll be fine. I'll be in the feudal era. I've been staying there for two-three weeks lately anyway. It's not going to be any different."

"Yes it will." Mrs. Higurashi stood abruptly. "What if something happens? What if you come back and need your mother, but I'm not here."

"I have Inuyasha." Kagome informed, making her way up the steps. "If you don't go without me, I'll feel bad. I'll feel like you missed your vacation because of me. It would make me happy if you went." Kagome could have sworn she saw a flash of red on her way up to her room. She was probably just imagining it.

Nope. As soon as she flung open her door, she noticed a certain hanyou sitting on her bed, Indian style. She sighed, slumping forward. Kagome hadn't imagined anything.

"What are you doing here?" She shut her door, heading over towards her desk. She had forgotten to take her backpack upstairs. The miko used that as her excuse not to study for final exams at the moment. 'When are final exams? I should call Ayumi and ask her. She always knows about testing dates.'

"There was nothing to do in the feudal era." He pouted. Kagome grabbed a brush from her desk.

"More to do there, than to do here." She exclaimed, taking a seat beside him as she ran the brush through her hair.

"I heard what you and your mother were taking about." He made sure not to look her in the eye. She hated when he ease-dropped on her conversations. "Why aren't you going to go?" He asked right away.

"Inuyasha..." The miko rolled her eyes. "Because I'm not just going to drop everything in the warring states era to go on some simple vacation. It wouldn't be fair to you guys." Kagome had confirmed Inuyasha's suspicions.

"You don't need to _drop_ your own life for ours. Just go." He didn't want her to go and a part of him prayed she didn't, but he couldn't have her sacrificing her wishes for his.

"Thanks for being so thoughtful, but you have to understand... They're going to America for an adventure. I get enough adventure with you, trust me."

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment or an insult."

"Depends."

"On what?"

"On the situation... Anyway are you going back anytime soon?"

"No." He didn't need more than a second to answer.

"Well than go wash up. We'll go shopping."

* * *

Kagome leaned back into her pillow. She had showered and finished blow drying her hair. Her red pajama shirt clung tight to her body, but her blue flannel pants were lose, yet comfortable. 'Inuyasha's been in the shower for fifteen minutes.' She brushed a lock of ebony hair from her face. 'I wonder how long boys with long hair take to shower?'

She rolled over, onto her side, so she could face the door. A full moon's light shun through the window and onto the soft carpet, dancing across it all the way to the door. A serene feeling coursed through Kagome's very soul. She closed her weary eyes.

Inuyasha and her had been shopping for at least three hours. Kagome had bought him some clothes of his own. She got him lots of white T-shirts, and some jean shorts, as well as pants. Most of the pants were Calvin Klein's brand. She also got him his own pair of boxer pants to sleep in. She figured he couldn't be all that comfortable constantly wearing that heavy red haori. She figured a pair of red flannel pants and a small white T-shirt would look very handsome on him. It would fit to his chest and torso, showing of his firm, but not to bulky muscles.

Kagome let her mind slip into a deep thinking process. In the distance she could hear the sound a blow drier running. She thought nothing of it. Her mother was most likely helping Inuyasha to dry his hair. 'There's still so much left to deal with in the warring states era. The jewel, Naraku, Kikyo, and who knows what else.' Those three alone will be one heck a of hassle. 'I wonder how much longer it will take.' Kagome visualized the beautiful jewel shards in her mind. 'A fourth is all we have. Considering the slow progress we've been making lately, I wouldn't be surprised if Naraku had the other three-fourths.'

Kagome flipped flopped onto her other side. For some reason she just couldn't get to cozy with those sorts of thoughts on her mind. She got even less cozy when thinking about a certain pale priestess. 'I wonder if Inuyasha still plans to go to hell with her. Should I ask him?'

Long, silent moments passed by. Harsh wind scarp across the windows and trees, causing a chilling audio to sound through the air. Kagome shuddered. She tried to concentrate on the warmth of her room, but the thought that a demon was lurking somewhere outside of herhome gave her the quivers.

She was more relieved than she would have liked to admit when Inuyasha finally walked into her bedroom, dressed in the pajamas she had purchased for him. His hair was dry, as she would have expected after hearing the blow drier running for fifteen minutes.

"It's about time." She sat up as Inuyasha stepped over to her bed with a worn look on his face.

"That thing is hot." He moved a clawed hand through his hair. "I think I burned my ears." The pout that adorned his face seemed so adorable. Kagome's lips curled up in joy.

"I think you can handle it."

"Feh, just cause I can handle it doesn't mean it ain't bothersome." He plummeted ungraciously onto the bed, beside Kagome. The priestess stayed lying down.

"I've got school in the morning. You should go on back to the others when I leave. You did just leave them in the middle of no where, after all."

"They know where they are." Inuyasha retorted. "I'll go back when you do."

"But I'll be here for a couple of days. What would you do while I'm in school?" Kagome finally sat up, feeling like she needed to communicate with him more directly.

"What I always do." He pointlessly tugged at his flannel pants. They really were more comfortable than he would have suspected. "Watch the box of pictures, play with the fat cat, explore the modern era."

"What you always do? Since when do you come and do all of that?"

"When you're at school and there's nothing to do in the other era."

"What do you leave when I come home?" She couldn't believe that he actually enjoyed hanging out in her time. He usually just complained about its complications.

* * *

"Sometimes. Other times I hang around to drag you back." He brazenly explained. Kagome lightly smacked his shoulder.

After sometime to conversation began to change subject. This was uncomfortable for the two, but they eventually had to talk about it. There was no better time than when they were alone the way they were at that time.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome felt her mouth drying up at the mere idea of asking what she was about to ask.

"Hmm?" He looked down at his and Kagome's legs, which hung from the side of the bed, which were slightly touching.

"About... well..." With her struggle, Inuyasha turned his gaze to her face. What could be so hard to ask? "About Kikyo..." He shouldn't have questioned that one. The hanyou waited to see what else she was going to say. "I need to know... Do you still plan on going to hell with Kikyo?"

"Kagome..." Inuyasha frowned. What could he say to her? He, himself, wasn't sure of his answer. He tried to look away, but the desperation in her eyes kept him facing her direction. "I'm not sure." He muttered. The fast increasing of Kagome's heart beat was evident. The small smell of saltiness signified that she was about to cry.

"I see." The tears that burned her eyes did not fall. She did not want Inuyasha to know how much it hurt her that he was still unsure of which woman he would choose. "Well I guess we should go to sleep." She tried her very best to let off a smile, but it was so hard when she felt so much pain in her chest. "Good night." She began to dropped down, but a force on her arm held her up. Inuyasha pulled her back up fully.

"Kagome, wait..." He didn't want her to feel the pain he assumed she was. He didn't want her to keep crying for him. It wasn't right. Before he knew what he was doing, he was leaning in and gently covering her lips with his own.

A sudden burst of uncontrollable warmth burst through Kagome's form. Her brown eyes opened wide with the collision of their two pairs of lips. She couldn't think clearly. The feeling was amazing. This was better than any firework showed she'd ever seen. Her heart couldn't come to a steady beat. The longer their lips stayed locked, the faster her heart pumped. 'Inuyasha...' Her mind called out to him. She had no idea that Inuyasha was feeling exactly the same way. The magic was there.

Inuyasha pulled back more suddenly than Kagome would have wished. She could only stare out at him in disbelief. Why had he kissed her? She could not see the blush that reddened his features, nor could he see hers.

"Sorry." Inuyasha slid off the bed, his bottom dropped to the floor. He leaned his back into the bed and closed his eyes. He needed to clear his mind. Why had he done that? His heart was still pounding furiously in his chest. He had never felt anything so amazing, even when he had kissed Kikyo. He must truly be in love with Kagome.

* * *

_**I don't know why some of you thought the last chapter would be the last, but I want you to know that when it does end I will put a 'The End' at the end.**_

**This is NOT the end.**

_**I plan on making this fan fiction at least forty chapters, like the original version. I hope that's okay with you guys.**_

_**Return to Top**_


	3. Touch

**Love and Responsibility**

**

* * *

**

**I'm really sorry that I have not been updating a lot of my other fan fictions. It's not easy when you don't have a lot of time on your hands. I will try and get around to it soon.**

**

* * *

**

_**Warning: Sexual Content; Offensive Language; Violence**_

_**Rating: M for Mature**_

**Couple: Inuyasha and Kagome (Based)**

**Miroku and Sango**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with the series.**

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

**

* * *

**

**Recap: **Inuyasha pulled back more suddenly than Kagome would have wished. She could only stare out at him in disbelief. Why had he kissed her? She could not see the blush that reddened his features, nor could he see hers.

"Sorry." Inuyasha slid off the bed, his bottom dropped to the floor. He leaned his back into the bed and closed his eyes. He needed to clear his mind. Why had he done that? His heart was still pounding furiously in his chest. He had never felt anything so amazing, even when he had kissed Kikyo. He must truly be in love with Kagome.

**End Recap**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Touch**

**

* * *

**

**A Few Days Later**

Kagome watched with saddened eyes as her family drove out of the drive way and headed on their way to the airport. It would have been so great to go America. She always wondered what it was really like there. It was an america – after all – who had invented her favorite childhood films, such as The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, and Sleeping Beauty.

As much as Kagome wanted to go to America, she wanted to be helpful to her friends in the middel ages. She couldn't let Inuyasha know how much it hurt her to say goodbye to her family for another two weeks. _'I just hope that they're okay.'_

Kagome turned away from the window, looking through an empty house. _'It sure does seem lonely knowing that no one, but me, will be coming here for the next seven-forteen days.'_ She sighed sorrowfully and began walking ever so slowly through her living room.

School had ended the day before. She had been there and she had said her goodbyes. It had been a particularly depressing day. She would miss all of her friends dearly, but she had gotten used to being away from them. Most summers they would hang out, go to get to gethers and stuff, but Kagome knew very well that she would not be allowed those luxuries this summer. She had jewel shards to collect, just like she had the summer before. She sort of missed just being a teenage girl. It wasn't that she didn't absolutely adore the adventure of the past, she just didn't hate being able to relax here and there. _'I guess I'll stay here for a couple days, considering there is no one to watch over the place. I'll come back every couple days to check in to. If anything happened to this place Mom, Gramps, and Sota would be devastated. I would be too.'_ She doubted Inuyasha would understand.

The thought of Inuyasha gave her a romantic flashback. She touched her lips, recalling their intimate, yet tender kiss. _'He's the one who kissed me, so why do I feel so embarressed?'_ She was unexperienced when it came to locking lips with anyone. Inuyasha was the only person she had ever kissed. Her first kiss was in the castle beyond the looking glass. It wasn't quite as passionate considering the reason behind it. (A/N: They kissed in the second movie)

Kagome had made it all the way to the back door. She looked out the screened door, toward the well house. She could only think of the feudal era for a moment. Then, shutting the main door, her thoughts changed. _'What am I going to do with no one around?'_ Times like this were what made the waring states era so exciting.

Humming in boredome, Kagome unhappily made her way out of the kitchen and up the steps. She sulked all the way to the door of her room. She hesitated in opening the knob. _'I wonder if Inuyasha came.'_ A hope filled her, but she knew it was unlikely considering Inuyasha had been ignoring her since their little kiss.

When she flung open the door, her hopes were smashed. No Inuyasha sat on her bed. She frowned deeper. _'It's almost dark.'_ She looked out towards her window. Oranges and golds shun through to her room. _'It's so pretty outside.'_ She removed her shirt, turning to her closet. Since she didn't plan on leaving the house that afternoon, she might as well put on her pajamas.

Sliding off her pants, she slid open the door, wearing nothing, but a pair of white panties and a lace bra. Her eyes flew open in shock. Inuyasha stood their, awe-stricken by the sight before him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out, slamming shut the opened door. She pulled open her dresser, grabbing a pair of flannel pajames. She rushed into them, blushing strongly. _'He was here after all.'_ "What are you doing in my closest?" Kagome probbed angrily, flinging open the door again.

Inuyasha gulped back, relieved that she was fully dressed this time. His ears burned with the memory which would forever be embeded into his mind.

"I saw nothing..." His voice was much more high pitched than usual. It was an obvious lie. Kagome raised an eyebrow, placing both hands on her hips. _'Yeah right. He just doesn't want to get sat.'_ She thought to herself. Inuyasha waited to regain his composure before speaking again. "I came because I... I came because I didn't want you here alone, you idiot!"

"But _why_ were you in my _closet_?" She repeated, leaning in.

"I was... I was looking for your cat." He lied. He had simply been to embarressed to face Kagome yet. He had came into her room with the intention of waiting on her bed like he usually did, but as he heard her footsteps coming up the stairs, all of his courage leaked away and he paniced. So he hid in the closet.

"I – of course – don't believe that you'd be trying to find Buyo in a _closed_ closet, but I'll let this slide." She had a little bit of an idea of what he was doing. She actually had two ideas of what it could be and the first one sounded more like something Miroku would do. "You did come to check on me, after all." She removed her hands from her hips.

"Who said I came to check up on you!" He blushed.

"You pretty much did." Kagome made her way over to her bed, sitting in same spot she had when her and Inuyasha had kissed. "You can go back. I'm fine alone." She pulled down the long sleeve on her shirt, so that it covered her hands to her finger tips. She was beginning to feel cold. _'Maybe I shouldn't have put thermostat on sixty degrees.'_ Wrinkling her nose, she sat back a little farther.

"I don't want to go back." Inuyasha gathered up his courage and slowly walked to the bed. He took a seat beside Kagome, but kept his eyes on the desk in her room. He eyed the scattered papers. Words he could not make out from his point of view covered the sheets. It was probably just school work that she had yet to put away.

"Well you should." Kagome leaned back, laying flat on the bed. She looked up towards her white ceiling. "There's absolutely nothing for you to do here. You'll be bored out of your mind." She told the blunt truth, turning her head to the side, so she could see the back of Inuyasha head.

"I'm not leaving without you."

"I can't go just yet. I want to stay from a day or two."

"But you've already been here for three sunsets." He glanced out the window for a split second. "Make that four." His ears flattened on his head at the reality. He really missed being away from Kagome for so long. She was the first real friend he'd _ever_ had. Kikyo was not so much a friend as she was a fighting companion. He couldn't tell her things. He couldn't even been himself around Kikyo.

"I know. I should be back helping the others. I'm sorry, but I just need two more days."

"For what! You – yourself – said that there's nothing to do here?" He swung his head around and he stared into Kagome's eyes with his own irritated ones.

"Inuyasha... I just miss hanging around here one in a while. This is my home." She knew he wouldn't understand, but she could always hope. "_One_ of my homes." She corrected. Inuyasha seemed to get what she was saying. He stopped his pestering,

"Fine." He mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. Kagome pulled her back off of the bed, sitting up straight.

"I'm going down stairs to watch TV." She jumped up, heading for the door.

"Wait." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's wrist as gently as he could. She yanked back a little, turning her head to look him in the eye.

"What is it?" She waited, watching him as he hesitated to speak. _'Why does he look so nervous?'_

"Kagome, I've made a decision." He turned his eyes away for just a second and then turned back. "I... I don't want to go to hell with Kikyo." He wanted to be happy. He wanted to always feel the way he felt when he was around Kagome. He had always wanted to choose her. It had just been to hard, considering the past he had with the somewhat dead miko.

Kagome just stared for several moments. Shocked. Completely unsure of herself. Had she heard correctly? An excitement was building in her chest. She had heard right! She had! She had! _'What should I say? What should I do?'_ She was suddenly scared. _'He said he didn't want to go to hell, but does that mean he wants to be with me?'_

"Inuyasha..." Kagome couldn't wait around to find out. She needed to know. She needed to know then and there.

In a flash, Kagome leaned in. She pressed her lips hard and passionately against Inuyasha's. Her hands stayed soft on his cheeks and her eyes stayed shut tight. This was different from their first kiss. It was less tender, but still loving.

Inuyasha was in awe at first. He had surely not expected her to do such a thing, but when he had fully realized what was going on, he could do nothing but accept it and he accepted it with a _whole_ lot of joy. He had been feeling so shy after he kissed her a few days back. He had thought that she had been angry with him, but this proved she was not. This proved that she felt the same way.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered taking a breath of air. She felt this unbelievable filling feeling in her chest. It made her blissful. She pushed Inuyasha chest lightly. "I want to be with you." Kagome kissed him again, before he had a chance to speak. While she kissed him, she licked his bottom lip. He opened his mouth and their tongs tangled, doing the dance of passion.

"Kagome, wait." Inuyasha pushed her back, just so their lips stopped touching. "We can't. You're not ready." He hated denying her, but he knew better. She was caught up in the moment.

"No, Inuyasha. I am. I love you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life." She leaned into the doubly flabbergasted half demon beneath her, straddling him.

Inuyasha could no longer contain himself. He touch alone was overwhelming. He flipped her over.

**

* * *

**

_**I'm not going to write a lemon for this chapter. I used to write lemons, but now I don't do it often. I might write a lemon for another chapter ahead if enough people ask.**_


	4. Lonesome Alleyway

**Love and Responsibility**

**

* * *

**

**Sorry that I didn't make a lemon for those of you who were waiting for it. Thanks again for your reviews.**

**

* * *

**

_**Warning: Sexual Content; Offensive Language; Violence**_

_**Rating: M for Mature**_

**Couple: Inuyasha and Kagome (Based)**

**Miroku and Sango**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with the series.**

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

**

* * *

**

**Recap: **"No, Inuyasha. I am. I love you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life." She leaned into the doubly flabbergasted half demon beneath her, straddling him.

Inuyasha could no longer contain himself. He touch alone was overwhelming. He flipped her over. **End Recap**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Lonesome Allyway**

**

* * *

**

**The Next Morning**

"Umm..." Kagome moaned in a happy and content way. She cuddled closer to the form beside her. A strong arm stayed wrapped around her. That same arm had protected her through the roughest of times. She was so grateful. Memories of the previous night floating into her mind. "Inuyasha..." She mumbled, squinting her brown eyes open.

She was greeted by the very awake face of her hanyou lover. She had to smile. He was finally hers. She was finally his. They were a couple and she prayed that they would always be.

"Morning." She pulled back from his arms, so she could get a better view of his handsome face and glowing amber eyes. She lowered her head, getting a good view of his muscular chest. She grinned, thinking about how he was all hers. This chest would be hers to stare at all she wanted. This half demon was hers to kiss and to make love to. He was _all _hers, just as she was _all_ his.

"Morning." Inuyasha replied. The two rested comfortably nude beneath the covers. "It's about time you woke up." He teased, running his masculine hand down her back and around her waist. He did this just to touch her. He adored the feel of her, every soft, tender inch.

"I'm only human." Kagome smirked, gently poking his chest. _'He wore me down. What does he expect?'_ She thought with an inner smile. Kagome pulled Inuyasha's arm from her waist, feeling him slighty protest. When she was freed from his grasp, she pulled on the blanket that had covered them. Looking back at Inuyasha, she was almost disapointed to see a sheet wrapped securely around waist.

Kagome wrapped the blanket around her, making her way to her dresser. She pulled out an outfit for the day.

"I'm taking a shower. I'll make breakfast when I'm done."

**

* * *

**

Kagome came rushing down the stairs with damp hair, tied into a lose pony-tail. Her small, blue shorts, road up slightly. The color hightlighted the darker blue sweater that adorned her flesh. She also wore long white socks to keep her feet warm. Kagome had forgotten all about turning down the air the night before.

"Are you hungry?" Kagome called from the kitchen, pulling out an egg pan.

Inuyasha sat on the couch, pressing buttons on the television's remote. He honestly didn't know what he was doing. He still didn't understand the picture box. He supposed he was just trying to do something to make the time fly by.

"Yeah." Inuyasha clicked the power button, turning around to look at Kagome in the kitchen. He watched her from behind, thinking only of her. He had not been thinking clearly the night before. He had done something that he was not supposed to. _'She's stuck.'_ He thought guiltily. _'I've trapped her in a relationship with me forever, until death do us part. I should have explained things to her first.'_ He loved her. He knew that for sure now. She loved him. She had told him last night, but he still didn't know if she had planned on always staying with him. How could he tell her? He was so ashamed. He had not taken advantage of her. He would never! Sadly, it might look as though he did.

Kagome cracked a second egg into a buttered pan. She felt an awkward feeling drifting in the air. What was supposed to happen now? They couldn't just pretend like everything was the way it was before last night, could she? A part of her wanted to. She wanted to be with him, but she didn't want things to be all weird around the two of them. _'What should I say?'_ She came to a decision quickly. _'I'll have to come up with an excuse to leave. We both need time to think things through. We wont be able to have a simple conversation just yet.'_ She knew in her heart that was true. She flipped the eggs.

"Kagome, actually I'm not hungry. I forgot that I've got something to do in the other era." Inuyasha was rushing out the door before Kagome could stop him. She watched the door swing shut in his wake and then turned back to the eggs. She suddenly wasn't hungry either. She frowned, shutting off the stove.

"I wonder what he's going to do."

**

* * *

**

Kagome giggled, watching a comedy series on the television. She had nothing else to do other than watch TV. She had wanted to hang out with her friends. Maybe go to the park, or see a movie, but in the end she had chosen solitude. Inuyasha had not returned. He had left eight hours earlier.

The miko looked towards the clock hanging on the wall. _'It's already 6:45.'_ Her lips curled down. Inuyasha had gone all on his own. He had not had to leave. _'We were doing fine when we woke up.'_

"I don't care if he ever comes back." She felt an inner fury surging. She didn't realize that she was just using anger to hide the pain. "I'm better off alone." She continued to lie to herself. Rising to her feet, Kagome shut off the television. "I'm going to bed." She didn't care how early it was. She just wanted to rest and forget all about this past day, as well as the past night.

But even as Kagome slumped her way up the steps, she knew that forgetting all of this was more then impossible. _'I wish I could forget. Better yet, I wish none of this had ever happened. Everything is ruined and this time it's not Inuyasha's fault at all. It's all mine. Just great. He makes all the little mistakes, but I make the one huge one.'_ Had she destroyed their friendship and sentenced them to an awkward haze forever and a day? She prayed otherwise. She prayed with all her heart.

**

* * *

**

That evening, Kagome hummed her way home from the store. The nap had done her well. When she had awoken her mind had been completely distant of Inuyasha. She had only concentrated on her strange, yet powerful dream. Upon awaking, she had only wished to go on back to sleep and continue dreaming, but she had been much to awake already.

Kagome had decided to head on off the store to buy some little things that she might need. After all she would be alone in her home for a while. She needed some sorts of sweets...

"I can't head back to the feudal era now... not this soon anyway..." Her mind began to wander back towards the hanyou. She shook her skull forcefully, begging to again move her mind from the subject. "ROSES!" She screamed. It was the first word she could think of that didn't involve Inuyasha.

Glancing around the area, the miko noticed the uncomfortalbe stares of the people around her. She blushed in the darkness of the night. She covered her mouth, trying to act as innocent as possible. _'Great, Inuyasha's always causing me to make a fool out of myself...'_ She just continued on her walk.

After many minutes Kagome had come to a block that seemed so many miles away from civiliation. It gave her chills. The darkness seemed to be all around. Only under the streets lights was their escape from it and even that was not much. Kagome had become used to nights such as these, so many late night strolls in the feudal era. _'Almost home...'_ Her arm was beginning to ache. _'I should have riden my mom's bicycle.'_ The miko slumped forward.

"Well now, will you look at what we got here?" A deep male's voice rung through Kagome's ears, causing her to stop in her tracks. She turned her head, just enough to see someone was there behind her. "What is a little old girl like yourself doing all alone at this time of night?"

"Who are you?"

"That's not important." The man began to approach her. She wanted to run, but at the same time she was curious. _'Should I run? What kind of man is this? If I get away, will her hurt other people?'_ She finally faced him completely. Muscles. That was the first thing she noticed. He had bulging muscles. She gulped in fear. _'If her tries to grab me, can I get away? Am I strong enough?'_ She decided that she didn't want to take that chance, so she took her bag and ran for it.

With her legs screaming in pain and protest, Kagome realized she couldn't go very long. She twisted hastily on her heels and ran into an allyway. It was to dark for her to see much, so she just kept on going. She could clearly hear the pounding footsteps behind her. _'Is he gaining on me?'_ She was sorry to say that she couldn't tell.

"Damn you're pretty fast." The man behind her called out. She went to turn her head and see how far behind he was, but sadly that was a mistake. Before she knew what was happening, her head had slammed into something. She was able to register what it was. _'A brick wall...'_ How foolish she had been. She fell back and was faintly able to feel warm blood dripping down her forehead.

She fell back, slowly loosing conciousness. _'What will happen to me?'_ She didn't know and honestly she was afraid of learning. She heard the footsteps very close. Kagome knew the man was standing over her. She had expected him to do something to her, but he didn't. He just snatched the bag from her hand and grumbled something about it only being sweets. She than heard him retreating.

After that Kagome could no longer register anything. She was just gone... in a sleep.

**

* * *

**

**So SORRY about how long it's been since I updated and also about that grammer and spelling mistakes that this chapter probably has. I didn't edit it yet. Sorry. I've just been so busy with school and ragnarok lately, I haven't had much time for fan fiction.**


	5. Memoirs Of A Miko

**Love and Responsibility**

* * *

**I was extremely please with your wonderful reviews! Thanks so much for the encouragemnet guys! Oh, I don't not claim to have like the orginal idea of this chapter title. I got the idea from the book Memoirs of a Geisha. The title fits perfect for this chapter.**

* * *

_**Warning: Sexual Content; Offensive Language; Violence**_

_**Rating: M for Mature**_

**Couple: Inuyasha and Kagome (Based)**

**Miroku and Sango**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with the series.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

**Recap:** She fell back, slowly loosing conciousness. 'What will happen to me?' She didn't know and honestly she was afraid of learning. She heard the footsteps very close. Kagome knew the man was standing over her. She had expected him to do something to her, but he didn't. He just snatched the bag from her hand and grumbled something about it only being sweets. She than heard him retreating.

After that Kagome could no longer register anything. She was just gone... in a sleep.

**End Recap**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Memoirs Of A Miko**

* * *

Buzz, buzz. Everything seemed dark and much to quiet. The only sound the could be heard was the distant ring of a heart monitor and the aggravating buzzes of a fly nearby. The priestess rested upon a stiff bed. She, ever so slowly, awoke from a long sleep. 'What's… happening?' Her mind stuttered. She felt fatigued, with a severe headache.

"Where...?..." She couldn't breathe out the rest. She forced her eyes open, regretting it thoroughly when her eyes began to burn with such an intensity that she nearly cried. She reclosed her eyes much tighter than they had been originally. 'To bright...' She moaned, being more careful this time when it came to lifting her lids.

After a few seconds she was able to fully hold her brown orbs open and scan the room. The first thing she noticed was the small group of people all huddled together in one corner. 'Who...?' One of the three was old with wrinkles and white hair, while another was just the oposite: young, with not a wrinkle in site. The third was the only female of the three. She rested in the middle of the two. She was probably about thirty-five or so. All of them seemed so familiar to her, yet they just wouldn't register in her mind.

"Ugg..." She moaned, the pain in her head refusing to leave her be. It was utterly tormenting her in her frail state.

This girl felt so entirely perplexed, she was honestly shocked she wasn't sweating tears of confusion! _Where_ was she? _What_ had happened to her? _Who_ were these people? _Who_ was she?

She twisted her neck, allowing her to face in the opposite direction of the small group of people. She was surprised to see yet another person. He looked much more... odd... then the others. With his red haori, baseball cap, and silver hair... The girl was unsure what she should think of him. Like the others he did have a familiar aura to him.

"Miss. Higurashi, you've awoken...?" A deep voice came from the front of the room. Kagome breathed in pain, as she looked towards a male doctor. He was clothed in white, carrying a clip board in one hand, and a look of awe on his face. He was an unfamiliar person.

What had he called her? Miss. Higurashi? Was that her name?

"Oh..." She must have sounded so blank, so empty, but she had nothing to say. Everything was so new to her, yet so ancient all at once.

"'Oh?' How are you feeling Miss. Higurashi? I don't assume you feel all that swell after that blow you took to your head..." He mumbled on for a little while longer. Kagome picked up dribs and drabs. "Thank heavens that civilian found you... a coma... two weeks... as soon as you were identified... phone call... family... and here you are..." He paused, apparently realizing she wasn't catching everything. He stepped forward. "I suppose that you're not doing well enough to understand what I'm saying just yet." He frowned.

"She's awake?" Someone else spoke up in the room. Kagome hadn't the slightest idea as to which one of the others had began speaking. A small array of excitement-filled voices crowded together. Her mind was not strong enough to take it all in at once. In fact, she barely took in a single word.

Before she knew it, Kagome was feeling jammed. She winced. There was to much noise, to many people trying to speak with her at the same time. They all stood around her. She could see their mouths moving up and down, but only faintly.

"Stop... please..." It came out in a whisper. None of them seemed to hear her. She was all they were focusing on, but why was she invisible to them? She didn't get it at all!

"Shut up." The silver-haired, strange boy spoke up. "She told us to stop..." He had heard her? She became more hopeful when the others stopped their speaking.

"She needs her space, please step back." The doctor ordered the group away from the miko. "It's possible that the injury has caused farther damage then first presumed. She's acting... well she's not becoming fully... conscious as soon as I expected her too."

"What are you saying?" The single female spoke up, with a voice of concern. "Is she going to be alright?"

"We can't be certain..."

"What the hell does that mean? Will she be okay or not?" Obviously this silver-haired person was an aggressive type. Kagome's eyes focuses solely on him. He interested her, not just his look, but the way he seemed to hear her when the others couldn't, the way his voice became laced with worry and aggression at the same time.

"Who are you?" Immediately everyone was quiet, the whispers of the wind seemed to stop in their tracks just the same. "What is your name?"

"What?..." Inuyasha looked down at her and into her bewildered eyes. "It's me... Inuyasha..." His heart started racing in an unbridled manner. Golden eyes stared down and deep into Kagome's chocolate ones.

"Amnesia..." The doctor muttered.

* * *

A few days passed and it was confirmed. The injury to Kagome's skull had caused a case of amnesia. She had forgotten everything about her family and the feudal era. All memories were swept away to the deepest corner of her mind. Over time, she would just have to find them, for if she didn't, she would never be the same old Kagome again.

She sat in the car, riding away from the hospital she had been recovering in for the past weeks. She watched it get farther and farther away from her. Where was she going now? They told her home, but what was her home? She fretted to know.

On one side of her sat a boy named Sota, apparently he was her younger brother, and on the other side of her sat Inuyasha, a friend. In the two front seats her mother and her grandfather sat. She didn't remember a single one of them.

"How long do you think it will be before Kagome remembers us?" Sota leaned forward, towards his driving mother. She kept her eyes on the road and answered in as blissful a tone as she could manage.

"I'm sure it won't be much longer. It could take a couple days or even a couple weeks. The doctor said that she would remember piece by piece, or something could trigger it and it could all come swarming back at once..."

"I hope she remembers soon..."

"We all do."

Kagome looked over towards the ever quiet Inuyasha. He simply stared out the window, watching the cars pass by and the buildings left in their wake. He was obviously deep in thought. 'He looks so sad... they all do.'

The priestess looked down towards her cold hands, wishing she could help their depression disappear. Suddenly she saw them gripping to something red. As quick as she'd seen the red, she'd seen it go. 'That color...' Kagome looked towards Inuyasha's haori. 'It's the same.' The miko moved her hand over, gathering up courage. She placed it on Inuyasha's haori. He turned quickly, surprised.

"Hmm?" Inuyasha himself was beyond miserable. He kept blaming himself. If only her hadn't left. If he'd stayed and protected her, his mate, she'd still remember who he was. He was scared. Every bone in his body feared that she would never recall just who he was and just what had happened between the two of them, only two weeks earlier...

He watched her. She stared down at her hand, which was now gripping onto his sleeve. She seemed engrossed in the sight before her. What was so alluring about his haori?

"It's exactly the same..." At some point in time, she had gripped onto this same haori. 'When? Why?' She pulled her hand away and rested it back on her lap. She frowned, realizing that she wasn't going to know that answer to that just yet. The doctor told her she needed time. She was willing to wait, as long as she did remember.

* * *

_**A short chapter. I know and I apologize. Please don't worry about how the plot is going. A long long time ago, when I first wrote this, I had Kagome lose her memory at a later point in the story, but I've switched it around a little. I hope you enjoyed!**_


	6. Support

**Love and Responsibility**

* * *

**You're all mad with me, I know. I'm very sorry. I have been so busy lately. I'm mad at myself for neglecting my writing so much. I want to write an awesome chapter to make up for my absence.**

* * *

_**Warning: Sexual Content; Offensive Language; Violence**_

_**Rating: M for Mature**_

**Couple: Inuyasha and Kagome (Based)**

**Sango and Miroku**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with the series.**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

* * *

**Recap: **He watched her. She stared down at her hand, which was now gripping onto his sleeve. She seemed engrossed in the sight before her. What was so alluring about his haori?

"It's exactly the same..." At some point in time, she had gripped onto this same haori. 'When? Why?' She pulled her hand away and rested it back on her lap. She frowned, realizing that she wasn't going to know that answer to that just yet. The doctor told her she needed time. She was willing to wait, as long as she did remember.** End Recap**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Support**

* * *

"This is just… just bull!" Inuyasha slammed his empty glass onto the table. Fury nested in the pit of his chest. He wanted to break things. He wanted to scream and yell. He just thrived to let his rage lose.

"Yes, it surely is." Mrs. Higurashi carried a large water pitcher towards the hanyou and poured iced liquid into his glass.

"We can't just sit around like this. It's been three days already and Kagome hasn't even showed signs of remembering her own god-damned age." The half-demon gulped down his fourth glass of water. When Mrs. Higurashi offered to pour another glass, he denied it.

"I understand how you feel Inuyasha. Believe me, I do." Kagome's mother bit her lip. "But for now the only thing we can do is support her."

"It's true we're suffering, Inuyasha." Sota began, taking a bite out of a slice of buttered bread. "But imagine how Kagome's feeling. I'd hate to not even know my own name."

"Me, as well." Mrs. Higurashi agreed.

"Speaking of which, what is your name again Mom?" Sota questioned suddenly. Mrs. Higurashi's eyes widened slightly.

"You forgot your own mother's name?" She seemed slightly disappointed. Sota laughed, embarrassed. "Suteki. Suteki Higurashi."

"Oh, that's right." Sota stood up. "I'm gonna go on and visit Monjin. We're going to walk to school together." He grabbed his blue backpack and left, seeming to be in some sort of rush.

"I wonder what his hurry is…" Suteki muttered, beginning to wash the breakfast dishes.

"I have a sneaking suspicion he's not going to be walking to school with Monjin this morning." Kagome spoke up. She walked in from around the corner, beaming. The others were quiet for a moment.

"What gives you that idea?" Mrs. Higurashi inquired.

"Sota is becoming a young man after all. I think he's going to meet a girl." She laughed, taking a seat.

"Oh my… maybe I should have a talk to him…"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched with some aggravation. "Have you been watching another one of those kiddy romance flicks?" Kagome began to chuckle shyly.

"They're just so interesting…" Since Kagome had arrived back home, she had been completely stuck on those movies. She had seen each and everyone one of them many times when she was younger, but she had no recollection of those times.

"They truly are." Smiling, Mrs. Higurashi laid a breakfast plate before Kagome. "If you want more, just ask."

"Thank you, but I'm not really hungry." Kagome pushed the plate back. "I was thinking that maybe I could go to the park."

"The park? Why there?" Suteki picked up the plate.

"I have a strong urge to be outdoors. Is that odd?" The miko sipped some orange juice.

"Not at all. It's very healthy."

"Well than, I'll go on and get ready. I'll be back for dinner."

"_You'll_ be back for dinner?" Inuyasha asked with the flicker of a brow. Kagome nodded nonchalantly. "You don't really expect to be going alone?" The priestess twiddled her index fingers.

"Why not?"

"For one, you don't even remember how to get there." Inuyasha spat out without the least bit of sensitivity.

"It's only around the corner. Mom and me passed it yesterday, coming back from the store."

"It's not safe alone."

"I'm not a little kid, Inuyasha. I'm fine on my own."

"Kagome, Dear. I was wanting to visit the park anyway. Would you mind if I came along?" Suteki used a wiser method than Inuyasha.

"Of course not."

"Alright. Let me just finish up here. I'll get ready and pack us each a lunch."

"Make sure to make one for me and the old man too." Inuyasha leaned back in his chair.

"Sure."

* * *

A refreshing breeze tossed Kagome's onyx hair back and forth as she swung silently on the swing. Alone, she watched as her mother and grandfather set up a picnic spot. Her friend, Inuyasha, was seated only a few feet away from them. He was resting under a large, green and brown tree. Although the tree was not quite as colossal as the sacred tree, it still doubled in size compared to the other trees residing in the park.

Kagome could faintly hear the sweet laughter of young toddlers playing in the sand dunes and sliding down the slides. Adults accompanied them. Looking over towards them, the priestess felt a seed of envy begin to sprout in the depths of her soul. She wondered if she had ever shared such moments with her own mother and father. The miko pleaded for recollections, but none came.

Sighing heavily, she began to swing harder. She wanted to go higher and higher. That is exactly what she did. Kagome swung until the whole word around her seemed to be nonexistent, until the wind that had only been lightly beating on her skin, was now rushing through her very being.

Suddenly she let out a laugh. It was fun. Her anxiety dissipated with the gentle laughter. Her cackling brought on the attention of those around her. Kagome knew her family was watching her, but that didn't stop her. She swung on and on, until her legs finally resisted.

Sighing, the priestess rested her head on the chains holding the swing. She was once again in her mellow stage. Feeling eyes on her, she looked up and around. She found Inuyasha staring her way. Why was he looking at her like that? His amber orbs were stunning. That was something Kagome could not deny, even as he watched her with such sorrow.

Jumping from the swing, Kagome made her way over to the hanyou. She energetically walked around the tree a few times, before taking a seat right beside him. The priestess could feel his shoulders tense.

"Relax." She chuckled. "We're friends, aren't we?" Inuyasha blushed and turned to look towards the green, lush grass.

"What do you want?" He spat rudely. Kagome was somewhat taken aback by his imprudent voice tone. She felt herself inch slightly away.

"I was wondering about… your hat." Lifting a hand, she prepared to grab the thing from his skull. Inuyasha was quick to notice her. He lightly slapped her wrist away.

"What about my hat?" The half demon leaned back, to illustrate that he did not want her touching the item.

"It's just… you're always wearing it. How come?" She rested both hands upon her lap to show that she would not make another go at his headgear. Repositioning herself to get more comfortable, Kagome waited patiently for an answer.

"I don't like… the sun on my head." He lied. Kagome's mother had informed him earlier that it would not be wise to show Kagome his inhuman side. It would arouse to much confusion for her in her delicate state.

"You don't like that sun?" From the twitching of Kagome's left eye, Inuyasha had a feeling that she hadn't believed his words, or perhaps she did believe him, but thought he was odd. "I guess that could be a reasonable reason for why you're wearing it now, but it doesn't explain why you wear it when you sleep…" Kagome wanted to laugh at his failure to think ahead before replying, but she chose not to.

"It's…" He felt speechless. He dug himself in twenty feet deeper with just a few words, with just a _single_ sentence! He was such a moron sometimes. "It's comfortable to sleep in." The half demon said matter-a-factly.

"Okay." Kagome held up her hand and began to tap her left fingers with her right fingers. "But that doesn't explain why you wear it for breakfast, lunch, dinner, while you watch television, while you play Sota's video games, while you shower, while you clean the windows, while-"

"Shower?" Giving the priestess in an incredulous look, he went on. "How would _you_ know what _I_ wear in the shower?" Cocking his head barely, he awaited Kagome's reply. Red color dyed the girls cheeks and ears.

"It's… it's not…" Even in her profuse stuttering, Kagome forced herself to continue. "It's not what you think!" She squealed, closing her eyes fixedly. This turned the attention of the others on her. "I wasn't… I didn't mean to! You were bathing and I… I… was cleaning the window. I didn't know!" Jolting up from her spot beneath the tree, she made a run for it.

With wide optics, Inuyasha and the others gazed upon her as she scampered into the women's bathroom.

Heart pounding, the hanyou let out a thick sigh. At least she'd forgotten all about asking about his hat…

* * *

"Thank you for the meal." Kagome arose from her wooden chair. Although the dim light in the dining area was more than enough for the miko to see where she was going, she nearly tripped on her way to the sink. She was saved by the very sturdy chair in which Inuyasha was seated, however she couldn't say the same for the glass plate which fell to the floor, shattering. "Sorry!"

Falling to her knees, the girl began to hastily pick up the bits and pieces of shattered glass. Buyo stepped over, sniffing the particles of left-over food that had fallen. With a gentle push, Kagome shooed the feline away for his own safety.

"Kagome, Dear. It's fine." Mrs. Higurashi assured, stepping over to assist the girl. "Go and clean up for bed. I'll take care of this." With a bright smile, the woman pulled a wet rag off of the counter.

"No, please. It was my fault." Trying to continue, Kagome was stopped when her mother placed a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Go and clean up for bed." She repeated. "You need your rest."

"Are you okay, Sis?" Sota, as well as the others seated at the table gave the teen a concerned glance.

"One-hundred percent. Why?" Finally deciding to listen to her mother, Kagome made her way towards the stairs.

"No reason." Sota continued to scarf down on his meal. With one last look, the miko headed up towards the shower.

"Maybe I should call the doctor. He could make a house call." Suteki tossed away the last shreds of glass and food.

"We can't afford a house call." Gramps chugged his warm green tea.

"She seems out of the loop." Sota mentioned between bites.

"She just lost her memory, so I suppose it's to be expected." With that, everyone hushed. Mrs. Higurashi began to wash her own dinner dishes, all the while worrying over her daughter.

In his seat, Inuyasha refused to make any noise. He chose to listen intently to the noises coming from the bathroom. Something like this could seem to be a perverted action, but Inuyasha was merely doing it to make sure she was alright. He mostly listened for the sound falling, squeals, or utter silence. In the end, the only noises that came from the bathroom was the pounding of shower water against tile walls and a ceramic tub. He could also scarcely detect the soft sounds of Kagome humming.

"Maybe she's just embarrassed because she admitted that she watches Inuyasha in the bath." Sota mumbled.

"Sota!" Mrs. Higurashi silenced the boy with a stern glare.

"Kagome's the one who said it!" He protested.

"She said no such thing." As serious as the woman tried to sound, underneath she was strongly trying to hold in her own cackling.

"Now, now." Gramps scratched his chin. "Sota, it's not the time to joke about you sister. We need to support her. When her memory is back you can talk like that, but now is not the time." The onlookers were somewhat astonished to hear Gramps talk so maturely.

"I'm going to go for a walk." Inuyasha, who hadn't heard a thing the others had been speaking of, stood. Without a word, he placed his dishes in the sink and headed out the door.

* * *

"_Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome inquired, bringing her blue towel to her black hair. Rubbing it dry, she slipped on her green slippers._

"_He said he was going for a walk." Sota spoke no farther, for he was to entranced in his video game. The adults were both upstairs, most likely preparing for bed themselves._

"_A walk? Where?" Pulling the brush from the smooth countertop, the miko began to run it through her hair. This time her younger brother did not reply. She had either spoken to softly, or he had just not paid the least bit of attention._

_Staring at the glowing light on the ceiling, the priestess inhaled and then exhaled. The silver-haired man seemed so mysterious sometimes._

Stretching out on the porch, Kagome rested her back against the sacred tree. She tried to get as comfortable as possible, which was not so simple, considering she was pressed up against the rough bark of an ancient tree.

Tapping her fingers on her cheeks, she realized that she had probably dirtied the bottom of her flannel, olive pajama pants. Ignoring such things, she brought her eyes to the bright moon. It shun silver in the sky. _'Silver like Inuyasha's hair…'_ She chuckled.

"Why are you out here so late." Inuyasha's voice was sudden and crude. Kagome jumped in surprise. He was only a few feet to her right, but she had not noticed his entrance.

"W… where did you come from?" Her brown orbs were wide with wonder. She hadn't seen him making his way up the shrine steps.

"I… I came from the stairs." He pointed.

"But…" She stopped herself. She must have been to deep in thought to notice his presence.

"Answer my question." His attitude did not surprise her. The hanyou had often given her that cold look he was giving her now. She had yet to understand why.

"I was waiting for you."

"You don't need to wait for me." Ambling towards the shrine doors, he kept his back to her. "Get in the house." He then quietly added. "You'll catch a cold."

Feeling rage well within her, the priestess stood. Her fist was pressed to her chest as she let out in irritated growl. She had gotten extremely _sick_ of this attitude of his. _'For the past three days…!'_ She huffed, saying nothing.

Stomping past the perplexed man, the girl went to bed.

* * *

_**I do value your opinion, guys. So I would like to know when you think it would be best for Kagome to get her memory back?**_


	7. Discovery

**Love and Responsibility**

* * *

**I feel very pleased that I'm rewriting this story. Back when I first wrote it, a couple years ago, I would have died if I had, had to rewrite the whole thing, but now it's kind of refreshing. Love and Responsibility was my first real fan fiction, so it was really amateur. When I start something, I'm always bad at it. I have to gradually get better. I admire those people who can just start and be awesome from the start. (LOL)**

* * *

_**Warning: Sexual Content; Offensive Language; Violence**_

_**Rating: M for Mature**_

**Couple: Inuyasha and Kagome (Based)**

**Sango and Miroku**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with the series.**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

**  
**

* * *

**Recap: **Feeling rage well within her, the priestess stood. Her fist was pressed to her chest as she let out in irritated growl. She had gotten extremely _sick_ of this attitude of his. _'For the past three days!'_ She huffed, saying nothing.

Stomping past the perplexed man, the girl went to bed.** End Recap**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Discovery**

* * *

The endless beating of rain against the window seemed enough to give even the most patient person a headache. For hours now, the pouring had refused to subside. It was beginning to be unbearable, especially for Inuyasha, whom had sensitive hearing.

Taping white claws upon a transparent coffee table, Inuyasha let out a frustrated growl. He despised the rain. He failed to see how Kagome could have such a wondrous time dancing in it. What joy did she get out of getting soaked, catching a cold, and then having to come in and clean yourself up, along with the great mess you brought in with yourself.

"Sota, go tell your sister that she needs to come in before she gets sick." Suteki informed the boy as she strode into the living room, where Sota, Gramps, and Inuyasha all sat silently upon the soft cushions of the couch.

"Alright." Bouncing up from his seat, Sota jogged to the door. He called out to Kagome in the rain, but the miko disregarded his words. Apparently she was much to amused with the rain to care about a small cold. Sota sighed, leaning against the frame of the door. He sure as heck wasn't going out there to get her.

"Inuyasha, could you give it a try?" Mrs. Higurashi gave the half demon a pleading look. Although Inuyasha feared getting wet, he could not deny this woman. She resembled Kagome to profusely.

"Fine." Groaning blatantly, Inuyasha repeated Sota's action and sure enough, Kagome repeated hers as well. She gave the half demon a rambunctious glance and then recommenced her singing and dancing. A person just passing by would most likely see the girl as an insane female, but as Inuyasha look upon her, he saw nothing but beauty.

She danced so effortlessly, so gracefully, so freely. Watching her, the male felt an urge to join her, but he thought better of it. Doing such a thing would only inspire the priestess to continue her moronic actions.

"Kagome!" Stomping his foot on the carpet, Inuyasha's agitation swelled. Kagome hadn't even turned to face him this time. This _pissed_ him off. He loathed being brushed off, even more than he loathed spicy foods. "Kagome!"

"Oh!" Kagome halted, glowing Inuyasha's way. "Quit being such a sourpuss! I'm just trying to let loose a little. Why don't you try it?"

"You look like moron _dancing_ in the _rain_!" Crossing his arms over his chest, he continued. "Your mother wants you inside." He was inwardly pleased that she was no longer ignoring him, even if it meant she was going to be angry with him.

"Oh…" Kagome mumbled. The priestess was unaware of what the Kagome with memories would do in a situation like this. She wondered whether the Kagome with memories would even dance under the water that fell from the sky.

"You always listen to mom, Kagome." Sota spoke in such a comforting way. It was almost as if he'd known the trials Kagome's mind was undergoing. She smiled his way and headed towards the front door.

* * *

Cough Sneeze Cough

"This is really all your fault." Inuyasha handed Kagome a tablespoon and a bottle of 'Tylenol: Cold and Flue' medication. The girl struggled to sit up, so Inuyasha assisted her.

"I know…" She took a hold of the spoon and liquid medicine.

"Your mom says after you take some of that your fever will go down and your throat won't ache."

"Good." The miko took the prescribed amount and then placed the remedy to the side. She rested her head back down on her pillow, regretting how fast she allowed herself to hit the headrest. Her head spun, her stomach twisted. "No more dancing in the rain…"

A giggle was heard from the hallway. Suteki entered the room. Inuyasha was perplexed to the see the woman laughing at such a down time.

"I'm sorry for laughing, it's just I recall you saying the same exact thing once many years back. I suppose since you've lost your memory you'll have to relearn a few lessons."

"Ugg…" Grumbling, Kagome turned away from Inuyasha and her mother. She faced her wall and closed her eyes. "I'm going to go to sleep now. Hopefully this will all be over in the morning." She expected to hear two pairs of footsteps exiting the room, but she only heard one. She doubted Inuyasha was there. In fact, she doubted he even cared about her sickness in the least. He was always so hot-tempered with her. The man acted like he hated her! Turning, Kagome was in awe to see Inuyasha still seated against her bed. "Inuyasha…?"

"Hmm?" Inuyasha's eyes were closed. He was drifting off.

"Aren't you afraid I'm contagious?"

"I don't get sick." Came his fatigued reply.

"You "don't get sick"?" She gave him a skeptical glance. "You make it sound as if your inhuman."

"… I have a strong immune system." He coughed nervously. "Now go to sleep. I'm not gonna deal with you if you're cranky from a cold tomorrow."

"If I'm cranky tomorrow, it'll all be your fault."

"Feh! How do you figure!?" Reeling around, Inuyasha gave the girl a shocked expression.

"You're the one who let me jump around in the rain like an idiot."

"I tried to stop you!" To his surprise, Kagome began to laugh.

"Relax Inuyasha, I'm only teasing you." The two shifted to get comfortable where they were. After a few moments of silence, Inuyasha whispered something.

"If you need anything, I'm here."

* * *

Opening burning eyes, Kagome groaned. She must have slept for only an hour or so. The girl felt ten times worse than she had before. Her throat still burned, her eyes watered, and she could hardly breathe through her small nose. _'NEVER DANCE IN THE RAIN AGAIN'_ She clutched her skull with tingling hands. _'I need asprin or something. I need it now.'_ She recalled Inuyasha's final words before she'd drifted off before. He'd offered to get her anything she needed, right?

As Kagome was about to awake him from him slumber, she realized the opportunity before her. Her coffee eyes took in the site of Inuyasha's baseball cap. It seemed so easy. Her curiosity could finally be put to rest! Inuyasha would never even have to know.

Reaching out, Kagome prepared to pull the cap from the hanyou's head, but she was reluctant. _'What if he's got a tumor or something and he's really embarrassed about it?'_ If that were the case, Kagome would feel awfully guilty.

Debating for many minutes, Kagome's eagerness got the best of her. Gulping, she thought, _'I wonder what he would do if he found out that I'm about to take off his hat…'_

"N… Naraku…" Kagome pulled back her hand for a moment, fearing Inuyasha had awoken. She peered over his shoulder, only to see that his eyes were still glued shut. She released a soft sigh of relief. _'Wait a minute… Did he just call out a guys name in his sleep?'_ Her eyes widened. "Hojo…" Kagome brought quivering hands to her lips.

"Don't tell me… he's…" _'Then again, this could explain why he's always so moody with me… I wonder if I should confront him… Actually that can wait. Right now I need to take this opportunity and find out what's under his hat.'_

Reaching out, without hesitation this time, Kagome grabbed a hold of the hat. Her heart skipped a beat as a strong hand gripped her wrist. She swallowed the knot in her throat.

"What do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha turned to face her with furious honey eyes.

"I'm… I was curious!" Tearing her wrist away, she began to cough furiously. Perhaps it was not such a great idea to holler that way with a soar throat. She could feel Inuyasha's palm pressing against her spine. He was helping her…

"Idiot, you shouldn't do that when you're sick."

"I… cough… I… cough…"

"Enough, I get it." His voice was so tender. It reached the depths of Kagome's soul. The half demon really did care about her. As her coughing began to subside, Inuyasha pushed her shoulder, so as to force her to lie down. "Go back to sleep and don't make another go at me hat." He ordered. Kagome could only nod.

* * *

Three long and dreadful days passed before Kagome's cold ended. She was relieved to see that no one else had caught her upper respiratory infection. She was sure she'd be blameworthy if any of the others had gotten ill due to her misjudgment.

"Where is everyone?" Kagome questioned Inuyasha as she made her way down the stairs. It was late into the morning and she had only just awoken.

"Shopping." Inuyasha chomped down a few pieces of popcorn. He didn't bother to turn towards Kagome. He was to mesmerized by the modern film that was playing on the television. "How are you feeling?" He asked her, although he really wasn't paying attention to her reply, which was "Much better."

"What are you watching?" She ambled over and took a seat a few cushions away from her friend, whom had been taking very good care of her over the past few days. He'd even concocted a revolting remedy for her, which had worked wonders.

"I don't know what it's called." Just by looking at him, Kagome could tell that he did not wish to be bothered with any farther questions. She respected his wishes and leaned back into the couch. She didn't know what she was watching, but she watched it anyway. She was curious to see what had gotten Inuyasha so hooked.

Suddenly there was thunder. Kagome's heart seemed to stop right there. She swallowed a lump of fear in her throat. Thunder came hand-in-hand with lightening. As much as she loved the rain, she hated lightening.

Beep Beep

Red words played along the bottom of the television screen. Kagome blinked and then squinted to see the words.

"A thunder storm…" She sighed sadly. _'This really stinks.'_

* * *

After only twenty minutes, Kagome had forgotten about the thunder storm warning. She was no as equally entranced in the movie as Inuyasha was. The film turned out to be a thriller/horror about a murderer, whom lost all of his family and went insane.

The music played, causing Kagome's heart to start running. She understood this music meant something bad was going to happen. _'Is someone going to get hurt?'_ She wanted to close her eyes and cover her ears, but she couldn't. She needed to know what happened next.

THUNDER

"EEK!" Closing her eyes tightly and pushing her palms into her ears Kagome jumped against a surprised half demon. She buried her face in his chest, hoping it would cause the thunder to go away. She had lost sight of that fact that she was so tightly pressed up against Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. What was she doing? She was scared… His heart was racing. She was so close to him. Her smell was intoxicating. She hadn't been so close to him since before she lost her memory. It had not been very long, but in Inuyasha's mind it had felt like an eternity. Having her so close to him, so suddenly, was causing his emotions to go haywire.

As Kagome kept herself pressed up against Inuyasha, she felt a sense of security. A familiar feeling engulfed her. _'I've… I've felt this way before around him…'_ She could feel it. The world seemed to fade in that moment. Inuyasha was all she could see, all she could feel. A distant, cloaked memory was being unveiled.

"_Inuyasha!" In a flash Kagome was in the half demon's arms. They had been separated for a mere few days, but in that time, Kagome had missed him profoundly. She had been so scared._

"_K…" Inuyasha was tense and blushing. He did not return Kagome's embrace. Kagome knew he had been worried. She also understood how difficult it was for him to show affection, even in this times._

_Blushing, Kagome pulled back. She muttered in apology._

"_Are you alright?" Inuyasha inquired. Long, midnight-colored hair clinging to his bleeding shoulder. "Did that demon hurt you?"_

"_I… I'm fine. Nothing happened." Kicking a rock, Kagome frowned. "Your shoulder… how is it?"_

"_This is nothing."_

Kagome jumped back, her eyes wide. _'What was that all about? It was a memory, but of when?'_

"What happened?…"

"I… I think I just had a flashback." She could see the hope in Inuyasha's amber orbs. He leaned forward, expecting her to go on. "It was strange. You were there, but…" Her head began to ache. "You had black hair… You were bleeding and… and you asked me if the _demon_ had hurt me…" Kagome looked at him in question. "Demon…?"

"Ah… I don't know… It probably wasn't even a memory if something like that happened. Just one of you fantasies…" He turned towards the TV, pretending like her recollection was no longer important.

"Maybe…" Kagome stared at her hands for a long moment, thinking. The more she tried to remember, the more her head pounded.

"_Inuyasha, get down from there! It's time for lunch!" Kagome called up towards the tree branches._

"_Hold your horses. I'm coming!" Inuyasha jumped from the tree, silver hair dancing in the breeze. Fuzzy ears twitching from it's tickle._

"F… fuzzy ears…" Eyes wide, Kagome looked up towards Inuyasha's hat. "It couldn't be…" Before Inuyasha could stop her, Kagome swiped the hat from his head.

Mouth gaping, Kagome jumped off the couch. She was speechless. Inuyasha was too.

"Why… why!? Cat ears!"

* * *

_**I'm going to take the advice of the first person who reviewed for chapter six. She'll get her memory back a little out of a time. Don't worry though, it will be fairly soon when she gets it back. I have the perfect time arranged.**_


	8. Explanations

**Love and Responsibility**

* * *

**I'm very happy about all of your reviews. Thank you very much for taking the time to write them. They're all very inspiring.**

**I have a small announcement. I have decided to write a lemon. I'm not really sure when it will be. It could be while Kagome's still has some amnesia, but I don't really have plan for it.**

* * *

_**Warning: Sexual Content; Offensive Language; Violence**_

_**Rating: M for Mature**_

**Couple: Inuyasha and Kagome (Based)**

**Sango and Miroku**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with the series.**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

* * *

**Recap: **"F… fuzzy ears…" Eyes wide, Kagome looked up towards Inuyasha's hat. "It couldn't be…" Before Inuyasha could stop her, Kagome swiped the hat from his head. 

Mouth gaping, Kagome jumped off the couch. She was speechless. Inuyasha was too.

"Why… why!? Cat ears!"** End Recap**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Explanations**

* * *

'_There has to be some sort of explanation!'_ Kagome, whom had staggered to the floor due to this bombshell that had befallen her, was utterly dumbfounded. _'They… they've gotta be fake!…'_ She came to that notion instantly, but soon began to doubt it. _'Why someone would be hiding _fake_ ears beneath a hat is beyond me, very beyond, but men don't just have fuzzy, gray, cat ears bulging from their skulls!'_ For her own sanity, she had to confirm her suspicion that the ears were truly fictitious. 

"I can explain." Inuyasha feared that this sort of shock could harm Kagome in her frail state. He also feared the wrath of the Higurashi's after they found out about his irresponsibility in such a situation. He pressed sharp fangs to his warm bottom lip. What kind of explanation could have give the woman?

In a flash Kagome was leaping up from the floor and reaching out for his "cat" ears. Inuyasha's reflexes worked quite well. He was able to catch both of her wrist.

"I just need to see if they're real." Kagome explained, hoping he would allow her to get a feel in. Rather than gently explain that he did not feel comfortable with her touching them, he shoved her back. "Are they real cat ears!?" Why else would he be so defensive?

"They're _not_ cat ears! They're dog ears!"

"So they… they are real?" Moments of silence passed. Kagome's eyes did not leave the hanyou's ears, at least not until the doorbell rang throughout the home. No one moved at first.

"You need to answer that…" Leaning down, Inuyasha grabbed his hat. He pressed it onto his head and proceeded to climb up the steps to the second floor.

After watching the departing man, Kagome decided that she really did have to answer that door. Inuyasha could wait till afterwords.

Kagome only had a chance to crack open the door. As soon as she'd had the knob turned, she was being slammed back with a strong force. She tumbled to the ground, three girls atop her.

"Kagome!"

"We've heard!"

"How are you feeling?"

It took a few seconds for Kagome to regain her composure after the girls pulled off of her to surround her in questions. Who were these people? Why were the sobbing?

"Poor Kagome, I can't believe you've lost your memories."

"Do you remember who we are?"

"I'm… sorry…" The three females did seem familiar, but their profiles would not register in Kagome's perplexed mind. Upon giving her answers, the teens stepped back in sighs.

"We'd hoped you remember us, but I guess that just wouldn't be fair to the rest of your family." The short-haired girl patted the priestess on her back gently. "Let us introduce ourselves. I'm Eri, this is Yuki, and this is Ayumi."

"We're your best friends." The one known as Yuki informed. "We've known each other since we were this big." She held out her left hand and positioned her left thumb and left index finger about an inch apart.

"Have you recalled anything about your past yet?" Ayumi asked. Kagome coughed. This was a bit to take in so suddenly.

"Nothing…" Replying, Kagome decided she was better off not telling these people about her few short recollections about her hanyou companion.

* * *

"You have to try this!" Yuki seemed overly excited pouring Kagome a cup of tea she'd just made. "This is a special remedy my mother taught me. It lefts _anybody's_ spirit. Trust me!" Kagome seemed reluctant to taste the orange liquid in the mug before her. "I'm being honest. If you won't trust me, trust yourself. You've always loved this tea! You have my mom make if for you every time you come over." 

"It is really good." Eri complimented, taking a sip. She regretted it immediately, feeling a sting on her tongue. "Wah! Hot!" She jolted towards the sink, shoving her face into the cold faucet water. The girls around her giggled at the clumsy display.

"Guys, I have a question." The miko had been sitting and catching up with her friends for forty-or-so minutes now and she felt as though she could trust them. She knew they would reply truthfully to whatever she had to ask.

"Shoot." Yuki took her seat beside the her friend.

"Well, I know this sounds weird… but what would the old me do if I saw someone with real cat… I mean dog ears?"

"Dog ears?" Everyone faced one another in bewilderment. "What makes you ask that?"

"You'd be intrigued." Ayumi giggled.

"Intrigued?" Kagome gave a gaze of confusion.

"Yes." Ayumi's chuckles commenced. "You've always been really interested in strange things like that."

"That's true." Yuki added. "I'm sure you'd probably want to play with dog ears if they were on a person, no matter how scary it would be." Eri and Ayumi nodded in a agreement.

"I would…?"

"Definitely." The girl said simultaneously and then broke out into a fit of giggles.

Kagome sighed, wondering if what they said was really true. Would the old her really do such a thing? _'I mean… the _real_ me.'_ For a moment she allowed herself to imagine her first reaction on the couch to be grabbing Inuyasha's ears. This sudden thought thrust her into another recollection.

"_Hey there… watcha doing?" Pulling herself onto the sturdy, old branch of the Goshinboku, Kagome steadily approached the strange man hanging on the tree, only by an arrow. It was at this moment that she noticed the strange ears atop his head. 'Oh wow… like dog ears…' Reaching out, a sudden notion came to her. 'I think I wanna… touch'em.' And so she did just that. She grasped a hold of each ear, rubbing them between her fingers._

"Kagome, what do you think?" Eri leaned forward, awaiting Kagome's reply. For a second Kagome could only stare. "Hmm?"

"W… what do I think about what?" The miko blushed, as the three girls let out sighs and moans. For a short time they moaned about having to reexplain everything all over, but eventually they got over it.

* * *

"Bye!" The girl went their separate ways, leaving Kagome alone in the living room. The space surrounding the girl felt so forlorn. It caused an aching pain within Kagome's chest. She pleaded to understand just what was going on. _'Who is Inuyasha? Who am I?' _These mysteries were driving the priestess crazy. 

Kagome conflicted with her inner self. Should she walk the steps to her room, where she was assuming Inuyasha would be, or should she leave things be for now and just wait until her memories return.

"This curiosity is killing me…" She didn't want to feel this empty and confused any longer. She wanted answers. She wanted them fast. What else could she do? Would waiting around really assist her in recalling the past in which seemed to be so very distant from her mind. _'No… I shouldn't say think it as distant, more like hidden.'_

After a few more minutes, the female came to the decision that she would confront Inuyasha. _'Can I really just leave things as they are now after what I've seen.'_ She thought about his ears as she climbed the stairs.

Upon entering her room, Kagome was taken aback to find that Inuyasha was no longer in site.

"Wah! You're kidding!?" She stomped down, frustrated. "I'd finally gathered the courage and you go and leave before I get a question in! Baka-Yasha!!!" Her anger dissipated and the girl fell to her knees.

* * *

"Baka-Yasha!!!" Gray ears twitched. Amber orbs widened. Silver hair swung as a half demon turned his head in haste towards the shrine. With a pounding heart, Inuyasha wondered if a miracle had just taken place. 

"B… Ba… Baka-Yasha…" Turning back towards the well house, Inuyasha swallowed his hope. _'I am a moron. Just like she says. I'm a moron for believing that she'd be better off remembering me and the feudal era.'_

With that, the hanyou disappeared into the well. He would have a well needed visit to the warring states era. When he returned… _if_ her returned, he would give Kagome the explanation she was wishing for. For now, he just needed to get away. _'Good bye, my… Kagome.'_

* * *

"Y… you're joking, Kaede!" The heat that had arisen to Sango's face turned her skin so red, that it seemed as thought it would be permanent. Crawling backwards, like a crab, in haste, the demon slayer accidentally hit a nail. The sting was fleeting. Her mind was much to encircled in the matter at hand. 

"My analysis is without a doubt correct…" Kaede gave the girl a look of compassion and then went on to wash her hands in a pale of warmed water. "I must say, congratulations… I suppose."

"N… no! There absolutely, positively must be some sort of mistake!" With widened eyes, the slayer jolted to her feet. "I… impossible!" She ran from the room, eyes closes, fists bunched.

Just as Kaede was prepared to take a small rest for the day, Inuyasha came charging in, interrupting her, as he tended to do. She sighed quietly to herself, fatigued. _'What a burden.'_

"Old hag, I need some advice."

"Welcome back to you too, Inuyasha." At this moment she realized that the fire was dying down. Bending over, she grasped a few thin pieces of wood and tossed them into the center of the room, where the fire danced. Sparks were thrown from the fire, as if they were rejected from the beauty that was the flame. Kaede couldn't help, but be momentarily entranced.

"This is important." The way he spoke, caused a pang of concern in the elderly woman's chest. She faced him, ears open. "Something has happened. Kagome's… she's lost her memories."

"Her memories!?" Kaede's eyes, as expected, widened considerably. She bent forward, substantially more attentive than just a moment ago.

"It's not much of a story." Inuyasha sighed, anxiety churning his insides. He took a seat down beside the growing embers, centered in the room. "I left Kagome in her home alone to come to here and tell Miroku I'd be gone a couple of days. When I returned she wasn't in her house, so I sniffed her out and found her passed out in an alleyway."

"What's an alleyway?" Kaede pried.

"Oh…" Inuyasha's words seemed so distant, so lonely… "It's something in Kagome's time. Like a space between two huts, only they're called buildings and they're a hell of a lot bigger."

"I see. Continue, if you will."

"Yeah, so, I brought her to her house. Oh, and Kagome's family had left to leave the country, but they were like two weeks earlier than they were supposed to and ended up coming back after spending a night away, because they realized that they couldn't swap the tickets, for sooner ones."

"Tickets for what?"

"Oh, nevermind that part. It's just the point that they came back and were there when I brought Kagome back. They took her to a medicine place in Kagome's time and she slept for a day or so. When she woke up, she asked me who I was. It turns out she has something called amnesia and won't be remembering anything for a while."

Kaede took a minute to take everything in. It was a lot to swallow in just one sitting. She inhaled, thinking over everything the half demon had just explained to her.

"And…" Kaede questioned. "What was it you needed advice on?"

"I… want to know what I have to do to get her to remember me." Just as Kaede prepared an insulting joke, she had to stop herself from speaking when she saw the absolutely helpless look in Inuyasha's golden eyes.

"Through my years I've dealt with very few cased of memory loss, but for all of them it was the same. They simply had to wait for the memories to come back gradually, either that or something triggered it."

"So you expect me to just wait around? She's suffering, Kaede!" To say the least, the elderly woman was surprised to see how Inuyasha was reacting. He seemed deeply concerned.

"I apology, Inuyasha, but ye must. Ye can do nothing else."

"This is just-! I expected you to give some better advice. Feh." He stood. "What a waste of time."

"Inuyasha, Kagome is still healthy, am I right? Her mind is confused. Give it time. This is not the worst that could have happened. Be grateful."

Kaede couldn't understand how he was feeling. No one could. To have the one person who truly cared about him completely forget about his existence was just a horrible feeling. He missed the old Kagome. This one was nothing like her. He felt rage towards this girl as she stared at him with empty and perplexed eyes. His Kagome would never look at him in such a way. Her eyes would at least hold some damn emotion.

"By the way, Inuyasha, Sango has some news. Perhaps she'd like to say something about it to ye. Ye are friends after all."

"It's gonna have to wait. I'm going back to Kagome's time."

"Up to ye."

"Tell the others what happened,"

"Sure.

* * *

"So when are we going to America, Mom?" Sota said joyously as he wiped down the kitchen table, preparing it for dinner. He'd been wanting to know for so long now. 

"Well…" Suteki bit down on a knuckle of her left hand. "I'd been wanting to go in a week, after your school ends, like we'd originally planned, but with Kagome in this condition… I'm not sure. We'll have to wait and see…"

"We can just bring her along. She won't mind. She was only staying back because of the other era, right?" Sota continued. "She doesn't even remember it now."

"I suppose. If she indeed still has amnesia in a week, we'll have to bring her. I wish I could postpone the tickets, but they just won't allow it, and to waste all that yen would be unthinkable."

"True."

"Is the table ready?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, stirring beef stew, that boiled in an oversized metal pot. The aroma of the meat in sauce, filled the room, as well as the living room. It was a wonderful smell. Mrs. Higurashi knew just what seasonings to add and how much was to be added. The scent was causing the mouth's of the people residing in the home to water immensely.

* * *

Seated at Kagome's desk, Inuyasha eyes repeatedly wondered from Kagome to the chair he was sitting in. Upon the bed, sat Kagome. She didn't make a sound. She didn't make a move. She just sat, staring, watching him. This made the hanyou nervous. 

Moments ago he had entered the home through her window and she had just been sitting there, looking very confused. Now she looked frustrated, as though she was debating with her inner self. Inuyasha wanted to say something, but he couldn't. He wasn't even bothering to wear his hat now. There was no point if Kagome had already discovered what was beneath it.

"I…" Kagome straightened herself, farther preparing for the interrogation. "How come you have ears? Are they real?" This was the first thing, the miko felt she needed to know.

"It's not something I'm gonna explain to you, but they _are_ real."

"Wah! What kind of answer is that? That doesn't tell me anything!"

"It tells you they're real."

"Don't get sarcastic with me. Be honest! These are things I should know, right!? These are things you've obviously told me before, haven't you?"

"That was when you were Kagome, not that… that empty shell!" His harsh words were enough to hit Kagome hard. The pain in her chest took a moment to subside. She felt like she could see where he was coming from. "Sorry…" He hadn't meant to speak so cruelly.

"It's fine…" She looked away from him, for the first time since he'd come in.

"I just meant… you wouldn't believe it the way you are now."

"And did I believe it?"

"It wasn't something you really paid much attention to. It was like me having ears was natural…"

"I see…" She sighed. "So it would probably make you feel better if I acted that way now?" Inuyasha nodded. "I… I'll try than." There was so much more she wanted to ask, but she realized that he would not be so fast to reply to her questions, and she couldn't guarantee he would even be truthful in his answers. "I want you to tell me more about who I am."

"You should ask your family. They know you better."

"Do they?" Kagome faced him once again. "Maybe, but I don't think they'd say anything more than "Just wait, Kagome, Dear, it will come to you soon enough". I wanted more than that. This is terrible. I just want to know who I am…"

* * *

_**This chapter took a couple days to be posted. I apologize. I hope you're not to frustrated with me. I will post the next chapter as soon as it comes to me.  
**_


	9. Mother Dearest

**Love and Responsibility**

* * *

**I understand that it seems like forever since she's lost her memory, but if you think about it, it's only been four chapters. Her memory will be coming back soon. Thank you for your awesome reviews!**

* * *

_**Warning: Sexual Content; Offensive Language; Violence**_

_**Rating: M for Mature**_

**Couple: Inuyasha and Kagome (Based)**

**Sango and Miroku**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with the series.**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

* * *

**Recap: **"You should ask your family. They know you better."

"Do they?" Kagome faced him once again. "Maybe, but I don't think they'd say anything more than "Just wait, Kagome, Dear, it will come to you soon enough". I wanted more than that. This is terrible. I just want to know who I am…"** End Recap**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Mother Dearest**

* * *

Kagome noticed something immediately as she entered the kitchen that morning. It was quiet and it smelt of last nights dinner. This gave the girl a distressing feeling. Her mother was meant to be here, cooking their breakfast, just as she usually was. Why was she not? Had Kagome awoken to early?

Sota entered the kitchen next, dressed and prepared to go to the first day of the last week of his school year. Like Kagome, he was surprised to see that Mrs. Higurashi was no where in sight. He said nothing, but merely exited the kitchen and headed up the steps. Kagome presumed he was going to her room. She followed close behind.

Opening the door as quietly as possible, Sota was faced with the sight of his mother's sleeping form.

"Mom…?" The thick air in the room revealed that something was not right. Sota's felt nauseated with worry as her neared his mother. She shuffled in his sleep, as he closed in.

"S… Sota… is that you?" Mrs. Higurashi squinted. "Oh, my dear. I'm so sorry. Am I late?" She tried to pull herself out of bad, but the effort was wasted. She fell back in a dizzy haze, causing Sota to jump forward in concern.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh my, I'm a bit dizzy."

"Should I call a doctor?"

"No, no. I'm fine." She made another failed effort to leave the bed. This time Kagome came forward. Without a word she pressed her forehead to her mother's. Pulling back she bit down on her inner cheek.

"You're running a fever. I think we should call the paramedics." A helpless feeling rushed through the girl.

"No, I'm sure it's just a small cold. I hate to ask this of you, but would you mind making breakfast, Dear?"

"I wouldn't mind." Kagome frowned. "But I'd rather you get to the hospital…"

"Please, just bring me some orange juice and Tylenol. I'll be back to my old self in no time."

"K, I'll go bring some of that up." Kagome exited the room, heading for the medicine cabinet.

* * *

"This is ridiculous…" Sango sighed, resting her head against the wooden hut. She inhaled the exotic smell of the herbs, in which Kaede was mixing for her sake. They seemed to be the only thing that _didn't_ make her sick.

"Are you sure you've only got a flu?" Miroku questioned in worry, kneeling down beside the girl. He pressed his forehead to hers, causing her to blush furiously.

"M… Miroku!" She pulled back, slamming her head into the wall behind her. Moaning she began to rub the emerging bump. Miroku chuckled out an apology.

"You don't have a fever…" Miroku commented, taking his seat a few feet away from the demon slayer. Confusion budded within him. "Yet your vomiting…?"

"It's just a flu!" The slayer seemed much more defensive than usually. She stood abruptly. "Kaede, I'm going for a walk."

"Alright. Ye be safe."

"Of course."

* * *

Struggling not to burn her omelets and sausages, Kagome had to be very hasty in readying the table for breakfast. At this point the others had already made their way down from their rooms and taken their seats at the table. Sota and Gramps chatted amongst themselves, mostly about Suteki.

"Ouch!" In a flash Kagome's thumb was in her mouth. She'd slightly burnt it. This event did not bring any of her brother's or grandfather's attention onto her, not that she should expect it to, her mother was a much more important matter at the moment. This is why she was somewhat taken aback when Inuyasha gently grabbed her wrist and took a moment to inspect her stringing thumb. He than turned the faucet on and pulled her hand under the cooling liquid.

"Hey Sota, go get something to cover this burn." Inuyasha ordered, continuing to hold her hand under the running water. Kagome wanted to thank him, but she just couldn't find the courage.

It took a few minutes, but Sota had brought down a band-aid and handed it to Inuyasha. The hanyou used a paper towel to dry around the burn and then applied the band-aid. Kagome winced at the pain of removing her burn from the cold water, but she understood that the longer she kept it in the cold water, the longer it would take to heal.

At this point, the miko realized she had nearly burnt their breakfast. She rushed around the kitchen, turning of the stove knobs and pulling out the plates for the meal. Scurrying, she was able to have everyone's food neatly on the table in minutes.

"I'll bring up a plate to mom." The priestess removed her apron and grabbed a tray, in which she had placed a few plates of different types of food, two Tylenol pills, and a glass of orange juice.

Her mother had accepted all of it and kissed her daughter on the cheek as a thanks for working so hard. Kagome smiled, feeling accomplished.

* * *

"He's gathering some firewood at the moment, but I think ye'd be better off telling him the truth sooner than later." Kaede analyzed the demon slayer as she reluctantly gulped down her antidote. She was relieved the woman was cooperative and that she would not have to force her to drink all of her medicine.

"I can't, Lady Kaede." Sango frowned, handing the old woman back her bowel. "If you were in my position, what would you do?"

"I'd do what I had to do, I suppose." In this moment Shippo and Kirara came toppling through the bamboo door, nearly pulling it from it's thick strings that kept it hanging. Kaede shook her head in a disappointed fashion.

"We…we've got to hide!" Shippo spat out, jumping to stand on the heel of one foot, to the heel of another.

"Why? What's going on?" Sango quizzed, blinking. She knew the matter was nothing serious.

"We're trying to hide from "it"." Shippo responded. When the adults made no gesture to show that they understood just what "it" was, Shippo explained. "We're playing 'Hide-and-Seek'."

"Wouldn't it be unfair for ye to hide inside a home?" Kaede began to grind green leaves and white flowers in a wooden bowl. As fragile as her hand seemed to be, it was perfectly steady as she pushed down on the herbs.

Shippo sighed, feeling a sense of defeat. "But we've got no where else to hide…" Kirara meowed in agreement.

"It's not fair to the others if you cheat. Now scoot." Sango ordered, waving them off with a callused hand. They gave a few unhappy gripes, but chose to follow orders and headed outside to play the game fairly.

"Now where were we?" Kaede was careful with the steaming pot of water as she brought it over to the bowl and poured slowly. She watched it interweave with her mixture of herbs. This would be the second batch of medicine she had concocted for Sango this morning alone.

"We were talking about Miroku…"

"Oh yes…" Adding a few final touches to her remedy, Kaede handed it to the demon slayer, whom did not seem overly pleased to accept it, but she was fast to gulp it down. After all, it was best to get it over with. "Ye have to tell him sooner or later, I believe it would be safer to tell him sooner, for multiple reasons."

"I understand that." Sango groaned, feeling as if her serum backing up on her. "It's just _hard_."

"Child, I can't give ye anymore advice than I have already offered."

"Y.. You're right!" Sango arose, feeling a sense of determination. "I can do this. I _have_ to do this." She paused. "This is something Kagome would do, don't you think?"

"I'm sure…" A smile began to play across the elderly woman's lips, but it disappeared after only a second. "About that. There's something I'll be needing to speak to ye and the others with later on, preferably at dinner. Make sure ye are all here."

"Of course." Sango exited, feeling a sense of worry, both for what she was about to do and what Kaede would be telling them at meal time.

* * *

Inuyasha made his way down the steps, his nose coming in contact with the small of salty tears. His first notion was that something had happened to Kagome. He leapt from the stairs and into the living room, where he found Kagome.

He was taken aback to see her sitting with her face in her hands and her elbows on her knees. She was whimpering softly to herself. Inuyasha's first instinct was to comfort her and find out what she was sobbing over, but considering that Kagome was not herself, he found he had a difficult time doing such a thing.

"What's up?" The hanyou simply questioned, hoping she would give him some insight. Kagome's head flew up and she almost urgently wiped away her oncoming tears. She briskly patted down her clothes to get cleaned up, so as not to appear to be completely disheveled.

"I… I was just dusting. I stopped for a break." She let out a fake cackle. Of course, Inuyasha was not so easily fooled and Kagome could see that. She sighed. "Alright… sit."

THUMP

"Oh my god! Are you okay!?" Kagome bent down, lending a helping hand. "What happened? You just suddenly… so suddenly…"

"I tripped." Inuyasha refused Kagome's helping hand and stood on his own. He than moved to take a seat on the couch. Kagome sat a cushion away from him, preparing herself for an explanation.

* * *

The woods did not seem as dark as they usually did. The didn't even seem to be quiet. Animal could be heard scurrying all about. For some odd reason this gave the demon slayer a reassuring feeling in the pit of her gut.

"Miroku!" She called out throughout the trees. From a distance she could hear him hollering back to her, signaling his position in the forest. Sango said no more, heading the direction of his voice.

Walking, Sango was so out of it that she nearly tripped over a thick and molded tree stump.

"Sango, my dear, what brings you out here?" Miroku halted his gathering of wood. Although Sango would normally be able to ignore the monks flirty accent, she found that slightly more difficult today.

"We need to talk."

* * *

"I don't mean to put this all on you, Inuyasha. It's just that I don't know who else to talk to." Kagome clasped her hands together even tighter, if such a thing was even possible. "It's just…" She forced herself to continue, even as tears began to drop. "It feels like I'm doing something immoral. My mother… she's sick and in bed…"

"I brought her some of my special cold serum. I'm sure she'll be back to normal by tomorrow."

"Thank you for that, but that's not it… It's… I'm supposed to care more." She faced Inuyasha with pleading, nutmeg eyes. "She's my mom and she's sick and she's old. I should be really worried, but… but I'm not! If… if I had my memories back, I'd be worried, wouldn't I?"

"This isn't like you, Kagome." Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest. The miko seemed surprised by his comment. "You're stronger than this."

"S… stronger…" The word, unlike most words, seemed to have a special meaning to it in Kagome's mind. She could hear it echoing over and over in her head. What was so special about such a simple eight-letter word? The woman struggled, trying to recall this memory that seemed so close to being unsealed.

"_Kagome… Kagome please don't cry…" A woman leaned down and onto her knees. Everything in the dim-walled room seemed depression, everyone in the room seemed just as dim. Arms that were neither strong, nor weak wrapped around the little weeping girl, in an effort to comfort her tiny, broken spirit._

"_Momma, I want Daddy!" Falling into her mother's arms, Kagome could feel that this woman did not have the same strength she had only a couple weeks earlier. In the young priestess' ear, she could hear her mother tell her that she also wanted "Daddy", but "Daddy" was "in a better place". "What do you mean? What better place!?" Kagome pulled back, which took some struggle for the frail child. "W… why didn't he bring us along with him!? Daddy would leave us. He wouldn't!" The miko did not notice the eyes that were all on her. She barely realized that her grandfather was pulling her away and out of the dark room. She was to wrapped up in her own tears and her own emotions._

"_Kagome, please understand." The man told her calmly._

"_Gramps! Gramps bring Daddy back! Momma won't, why won't Momma?"_

"_Kagome…" The man bent down, giving the child a sincere smile, even though him, himself, was crying. "I understand that you miss your father, but he _is_ in a better place. I know you wish you could go with him, but he took a special train that could only fit one person. One day, you'll be old enough to go on that train too, but for now you've got to be stronger. You have to be stronger so that your mother doesn't go on the train right now. Do you understand?"_

"_Momma…?"_

"_Yes."_

"_S… Stronger…?"_

"_Yes."_

"_She'll go on the train if I'm not strong?"_

"_Yes."_

"_But… but wouldn't she want to go on the train with Daddy?" She stuttered, her tears seeming to dissipate._

"_She wants to be with your father, but right now she wants to be with you and your baby brother, Sota. She wants to be able to protect all of you for as long as she can. So help to protect everyone and be stronger for her."_

"_F… for Momma…" As difficult as it would be to stop crying, Kagome understood what her grandfather was telling her, well in a sense she did. She finally nodded. "I will be stronger to protect everyone, cause Momma wants to stay with us…"_

"_Yes, now that's a very good little girl."_

_And so, the first thing Kagome did when she went down those steps to her father's funeral was give her mother a warm embrace. She than patted the woman on the head and promised to be the best daughter she could be._

When Kagome was released from the memory, she found herself crying a whole new set of tears. They were tears for her father, whom she felt she terribly missed, yet could not even remember his face.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha leaned over, trying to get a good look at the girl's face. "You okay?" He questioned. She simply nodded.

"Sorry about that. I zoned out for a second." Kagome breathed out heavily. Her tears seemed to stop as the memory seemed to go back into a corner, with her other retrieved recollections.

"Kagome." Inuyasha stood tall. "You might feel like you can't love your mom as much as you need to right now, but…" To tell the truth, the hanyou felt extremely uncomfortable talking like this to Kagome. It was not his usually way of going about things, but he knew perfectly well that the only thing he had for Kagome right now was words. "You do. You're still Kagome."

"I'm still Kagome?…" This seemed like a fresh phrase to her. No one had said this to her since she'd awoken with memory loss and she felt like it was something she'd needed to hear. She wanted to thank Inuyasha, but she just couldn't bring it out. She simply smiled.

* * *

"Y… you see, Miroku… I… I'm pregnant."

* * *

_**I thought that would be the best place to end the chapter.**_


	10. Remembering The Warmth

**Love and Responsibility**

* * *

**I thought I'd have a little bit of fun with this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

_**Warning: Sexual Content; Offensive Language; Violence**_

_**Rating: M for Mature**_

**Couple: Inuyasha and Kagome (Based)**

**Sango and Miroku**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with the series.**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

* * *

**Recap: **"I'm still Kagome?…" This seemed like a fresh phrase to her. No one had said this to her since she'd awoken with memory loss and she felt like it was something she'd needed to hear. She wanted to thank Inuyasha, but she just couldn't bring it out. She simply smiled.

* * *

"Y… you see, Miroku… I… I'm pregnant."** End Recap**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Remembering The Warmth**

* * *

"Wow, what an effect that medicine of yours has Inuyasha." Mrs. Higurashi beamed, making her way down the steps with the smallest of blankets wrapped around her shoulder. "I feel better than I did before I even got sick." The woman giggled. "I just regret that I wasn't awake to make breakfast and see Sota off to school again."

At this point, Mrs. Higurashi had yet to notice the rag that Inuyasha was holding tight to his nose. His face seemed to be a light purple, as though he couldn't breathe. When Suteki did notice this, her brown optics went wide with both shock and concern.

"Oh my! Inuyasha what happened?!" The hanyou responded by pointing up the stairs. This gesture confused Kagome's mother. He muttered something, but she failed to understand his jumbled words. He pulled the cloth away to speak.

"Go ask your daughter." He than proceeded to press the rag over his nostrils. "I'm going out for a walk." With that he was gone.

"What could Kagome have done?" Mrs. Higurashi wondered, climbing back up the steps and heading for Kagome's door. She felt a faint and unfamiliar smell in the hallway. "What is that smell?"

Opening the door, her eyes became slightly bigger. She observed her daughter as she rolled a paint roller up and down her wall. Her furniture was all moved into the center of the room, presumably to be kept out of the way. The priestess herself wore overalls and a blue bandana in her hair. She seemed overly energetic.

"Kagome, Dear, why are you painting your room and where in the world did you get the paint and supplies from?"

"Oh, mom." The miko gave the woman a quick smile. "So happy to see your not sick anymore. Inuyasha's stuff must really work."

"Yes, it sure does."

"I just decided that the color was kind of boring. I wanted to paint it a light yellow, you know, like the sun. I got these supplies all from the storage shed. Isn't that lucky? I didn't really want it yellow at first, but it was the only color there was."

"Are you sure _you'll_ be alright with this?" Mrs. Higurashi was referring to the Kagome with memories.

"Inuyasha has taught me something." Kagome dipped her roller onto the her paint pan, nearly spilling it onto her carpet. "I'm me. I know that sounds funny, but you know what I mean." She giggled. "If I'm okay with this, the me with memories will be okay with this, cause we're obviously the same person. I mean, I know a little bit less than the me with memories, but I've still got the same heart, right?"

"That's very true."

"I'm sure I wanted this and if I didn't, what's the worst that could happen? Is the me with memories gone beat the me without them up?" This caused her mother to let out a giggle. Kagome definitely came off as spirited, but this wasn't exactly like her normal self.

"Well than, I suppose I'll just leave you to your work." With that, the woman exited, realizing that Inuyasha's nose must have been very agitated with the strong odor that the fresh paint gives off. She felt sort of sorry for the half demon. That smell wouldn't be gone for a couple of days.

* * *

"I sure wish Inuyasha could help me move this furniture back." Kagome sighed, pushing her dresser back up against her wall. She had finally finished with her painting project after more than three hours. She had been so excited in the beginning, but after only an hour she'd felt worn down and tired of painting. "I don't think I'll be painting anymore rooms for a while."

"_I don't think I'll be painting anymore rooms for a while…" Wiping her forehead, the preteen fell to the ground in a drowsy haze._

Kagome laughed, to see that she had to relearn yet another lesson in her life.

Moving the last of her furniture back to it's place, Kagome fell back onto her bed, utterly fatigued. The smell of paint seemed to clog her senses, but the scent didn't seem to faze her to hard.

"All finished?" Suteki asked, entering Kagome's bedroom. The miko gave her sideways glance and a tired nod. "I see. Have fun?"

"Some."

"You know…" Mrs. Higurashi took a seat on Kagome's bed. "Sunshine was the same exact word you used when you bought that paint."

"It was?" She sat up. "I bought that paint."

"Yup, you sure did. It wasn't that long ago. You'd planned on painting your room for a while now, but you've been so busy with-" She stopped herself, causing the girl before her to become somewhat addled.

"With what?" The miko pushed for more, but her mother just shook her head.

"Nevermind. It's not important." Seeing that she was going to get no where with her mother on this one, Kagome decided to change the subject.

"So what's the deal with Inuyasha? Is he like a foreign exchange student or something? Or maybe he's related to us?"

"Has Inuyasha said anything to you about who he is, or why he's got those odd ears?"

"No… he won't tell me, so I just stopped asking him about it."

"I see… well Inuyasha's story is one that I can't explain to you. It's something you're going to have to remember."

"What? No way, not you too?" Kagome groused. "What's so secretive and shocking about this story that I can't even know about it. I mean, I knew before, right?"

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I just think it's better for you if you wait to remember this particular thing."

"Fine, fine…" The miko gave up, recognizing the fact that she would not get any farther information out of her mother about this precise tale. In that millisecond she questioned just what kind of notification her mother would give her. What should she ask? "What _will_ you tell me about my past?"

"Hmm…" The woman lifted her finger to her chin in contemplation, a smile was plastered upon her lips. "I don't think I should tell you anything that isn't basic."

"Isn't basic?"

"Yes." Mrs. Higurashi replied, gleefully. "I won't tell you anything you don't need to know, or don't question about."

"Mom…" Kagome complained. "I need more than that. Can't you understand how curious I am?"

"Kagome, Dear." Suteki giggled, placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Think, but not to hard. Don't give yourself a headache. Here are some basics: Your name is Kagome Higurashi, your eyes are brown, your sixteen years old…" From the words that had come from the woman's mouth about basics, Kagome had a feeling than the next thing would be something _extra_ basic, just like the others. "Oh, and you're in love with Inuyasha." Kagome's head flew up, her eyes opened as wide as planets.

"W… what do you mean!?" Kagome's mother simply gave her a wink and left. Kagome sat, thoroughly stunned. She was in love with Inuyasha?! How could this be? Was that the explanation for him living in the house? Were they getting married!? '_Maybe he was housebroken and needed a place to stay, so we took him in because he's my fiance?'_ Shaking her head, Kagome questioned whether something like that would be reality, or her fantasy.

"What does she expect me to do with this information? Does Inuyasha _know_ I loved him? Did he love me too?" Kagome rolled over on her bed, Inuyasha prominent in her mind. The harder she thought, the more familiar her feelings for Inuyasha seemed to be. Before the priestess knew what was happening she saw a flash of red on top of her and a flash of red below her, as well as a flash of red beside her.

Memories were let lose in that instant, recollections of her and Inuyasha in bed together floated around her head, replaying over and over, until Kagome became sick with confusion. _'Just what was that!? Was that me and Inuyasha in… in bed? Oh my gods!'_ Red rushed to her cheeks and burned at her ears. She twisted in her pillow, feeling as if she had done it with a stranger. Right now that's exactly what Inuyasha was to her, for she could remember nothing more than tweaking his ears and sleeping with him.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

* * *

"So have ye two decided what the plan for the future will be?" Kaede queried. It took Sango a moment to let the words sink in, for she was deep in thought, questioning how Kagome could have come to losing her memory.

"Oh… we've discussed it a little. Miroku's trying to convince me to wait for him and the others to return after defeating Naraku." She sighed. "Which would probably be the most reasonable thing, it's just I'll feel as if I couldn't get my own revenge, and what about Kohaku? Does he expect just to forget about my younger brother?"

"I'm sure he doesn't. He's just thinking about what's best for the child and ye. Besides, you never know if they'll of defeated Naraku within the next nine or ten months. Ye may still get your chance."

"I suppose…" Sango nodded her head in agreement. What the elderly healer had said was true after all. She could still get her chance if it took the group longer than nine to ten months. "I guess that's really my only option, but I could still go with them for now, right? It's still early on."

"I wouldn't recommend it. Any stress can be harmful to an infant. Ye'd be placing your child in risk."

"Oh…" These words depressed Sango, but she understood that she needed to hear them. She could not harm her baby, just so she could exact revenge. It would be cruel. The demon slayer decided to tell Miroku what she had decided. She was positive he would be pleased with her compromise.

* * *

Kagome rolled over on her side, and then back onto the other. For the last two days she'd been having the memories of her night with Inuyasha running through her mind. She couldn't get the images out of her immediate thought process. She could only say she was very lucky that Inuyasha had not returned since the morning she had painted her bedroom.

When Inuyasha came hopping into her room, she felt a sense of fear, embarrassment, and a sense of surprise to see that he had decided to enter their home through her second story window. The priestess was speechless and had no idea what she should say.

Inuyasha gave her a look, a sort of 'Oops, you caught me' look. A blush rose to her cheeks. The half demon had no clue that Kagome recalled spending that night in his arms. She didn't know whether or not it would be best to tell him, but no matter how hard she tried to speak, she just couldn't get the words out.

Kagome cackled nervously, "What a convenient way to enter the house." She didn't want to go anywhere near the subject of _them_. Inuyasha just nodded, a somewhat insignificant look of anxiety shimmied in his honey-golden eyes. "Oh, and lucky you. You're back for dinner. Yum. I can smell it from here." She leaped off the bed and nearly tripped on her way to the door. "Shall we? I think everyone will be happy to know you're back… I'll go tell them."

Inuyasha awaited her departure. _'How come she seemed so nervous?'_ He came to the conclusion that questioning her jitters would not be very wise.

* * *

The smell of seasoned steak wafted the air. The scent of vegetables and baked potatoes pooled together, initiating the watering of the mouths of the beings seated at the dinner table.

"I've decided to make a western style meal this afternoon. I know how much Sota loves them." Mrs. Higurashi had already completely the task of bringing all of the plates and cups to the table. She had set out forks and knives, rather than chopsticks. A pitcher of iced tea was centered in the table.

"It smells so great!" Kagome squealed, still struggling to pluck her memories of Inuyasha from her mind. Of course, she understood that it was a meaningful memoir, but that didn't mean she wished to be thinking of such a thing at the dinner table. Even know, her blushed refused to perish. _'If I keep this up, they're going to think something's wrong with me…'_ Even though she was aware of this, she could not force her flustered look to vanish.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha, who sat beside her, gave her a look of consideration. As soon as Kagome's eyes met his, they were locked. Her blood began to blitz through her veins and her heart doubled in pace, hammering in her ears. She could feel it all. Inuyasha against her, Inuyasha holding her, Inuyasha… A need for him developed within her. It was a longing to have him in the same way she'd had him on that night. She shivered, her spine needing the warm tingle that only the half demon before her could give him.

The priestess was far into a fantasy when she realized just how wide Inuyasha's eyes were. She bit down on the inside of her cheek as hard as she could without causing it to bleed. _'What am I doing?! Staring at him like that!?'_ She turned back to her food, ignorant to that fact that it was not the look Kagome had been giving Inuyasha that had caused his awestricken look, but rather the scent she was giving off.

'_Why did she smell like that?'_ It was the scent of a women in heat, which didn't make sense because if she had been in heat, the smell wouldn't have come and gone so fast. The hanyou decided to forget what had just happened. If it happened again, then he might decide to question it. Besides, this food smelt way to good to eat with a troubled mind.

"Inuyasha!" Gramps' orbs opened in amazement. "You haven't got on your hat!" The others around the table had to contain their laughter at the man's slowness to realize this truth.

* * *

"I apologize, Sango…" Moonlight beat down on the monks midnight hair, making it seem slightly greasy, yet neat. "I've caused you inconvenience." Miroku could not bare to look his beloved in the eyes. He knew perfectly well that she was forced to choose the path she had. "I know that you've wanted to avenge your younger brother…"

Sango kicked a small pebble into the nearby stream. She seemed to be at a lose of words. Miroku was correct about her wanting to avenge Kohaku and about her inconvenience, but he had not been accurate in his assumption that he was the cause. They were both at fault for Sango's pregnancy. The demon slayer didn't mind that she was having Miroku's child, in fact, she was very pleased with it, but at the same time she would have preferred if it had happened after Naraku was already deceased.

"Miroku?" Sango found herself overly exhausted. She rested her head on the monks shoulder, allowing him to wrap his arm around her.

"Hmm?"

"You don't think Naraku will try and find a way to use this child against us?" The worry in her words was evident.

"I wont let anything happen to harm out child. I promise you that."

* * *

_**I really thought it would be comical if Kagome remembered sleeping with Inuyasha before she got back her other memories. I also figured it would be nice to add a little Miroku and Sango moment at the end of the chapter for those of you who like the couple.**_


	11. A Barely Simplistic Kiss

**Love and Responsibility**

* * *

**Thank you sincerely for your wonderful reviews. They really got me excited. I added a little dose of romance in this chapter for you guys. Please don't fret. Kagome's memories will be returning shortly. **

* * *

_**Warning: Sexual Content; Offensive Language; Violence**_

_**Rating: M for Mature**_

**Couple: Inuyasha and Kagome (Based)**

**Sango and Miroku**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with the series.**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

**  
**

* * *

**Recap: **"Miroku?" Sango found herself overly exhausted. She rested her head on the monks shoulder, allowing him to wrap his arm around her.

"Hmm?"

"You don't think Naraku will try and find a way to use this child against us?" The worry in her words was evident.

"I wont let anything happen to harm out child. I promise you that."** End Recap**

* * *

**Chapter 11: A Barely Simplistic Kiss**

* * *

"So…" Embracing an old, stuffed animal, Kagome found it a little difficult to start up a normal conversation with the half demon sitting at her desk. He sat with his hands over his ears and his chin rested on her desktop. It seemed as though something was bothering him. "Where have you been for the past two days?"

"That _damn_ banging won't stop!" Inuyasha griped, growling. Kagome gave him a look of bemusement.

"Banging? Inuyasha we can barely hear the neighbor's construction…"

"_You_ can barely hear the neighbors construction. I happen to have good hearing."

"How good?"

"Good enough."

"Good enough for what?"

"Just enough."

Sighing, Kagome repeated her earlier question, "Where have you been for the past two days?"

"Oh…" Inuyasha removed his clawed hands from his ears, thankful that the construction had halted for the moment. He proceeded to lean back in the chair he was seated it. He sniffled, the slight smell of paint still floating in the air. "I was visiting friends." He couldn't very well blurt out that he had been staying in the feudal era to get away from the insanely powerful scent of paint. Although he did want to tell Kagome about Sango's and the monk's infant. He knew she would be excited for them. She'd always seemed to be dead set on getting them together.

"I see." Placing her stuffed animal beside her pillow, Kagome almost blabbed about remembering them in bed together. She blushed. _'Why do I keep thinking about that!?'_ She realized that was a idiotic question. Who _wouldn't_ think about that if it was one of the only things they recalled about their past? "Inuyasha?" The miko decided that even though she wouldn't tell him about remembering anything, she would quiz him about their relationship. "Were we a thing?"

"A thing?" Inuyasha didn't understand. He fiddled with a piece of torn construction paper that, for some reason, was just resting on Kagome desk.

"I mean, were we a couple?" Not only did Kagome notice Inuyasha's immediate flinch, she also was careful to observe his stuttering.

"W… what made you ask something like that!?"

"It's just…" Kagome tried to seem as if she'd had no indication that such a thing could be true.  
"You're about my age, right? You live under the same roof as me, don't you?"

"Most of the time." Inuyasha mumbled, tossing aside the construction paper and crossing his arms. Kagome didn't hear. "I'm not going to talk to you about that stuff."

"Ugg…" Pushing herself off the bed, Kagome approached the half demon. She stood before him, gathering her courage. "I know this is going to sound strange, but… can I kiss you? I don't mean it in any romantic way. It's just that things that I do seem to trigger memories. Maybe if I kiss you, I'll remember something."

As much as Inuyasha wished that Kagome would remember about who he is and what their relationship is, he couldn't just say yes to such a thing. That would be completely out of character. Instead he leaned back in his chair, blushing amply. He began to stammer out a "No", but before he could, Kagome's lips had already collided with his own.

The hanyou didn't know it, but he was shaking. How he'd longed for this. If Inuyasha tried to explain the wondrous feeling that this moment caused him, he'd take more than a millennium. It was something so utterly perfect and unfathomable. Oh, how he desired to deepen the kiss. Inuyasha felt a strong sense of despair when the priestess pulled back.

In the far depths of her eyes he could see amazement, as well as bewilderment, but he could also see disappointment.

"I didn't remember anything…" Although Kagome was giving the half demon a look of dismay, she felt far from dismayed. The feeling of his lips on hers had indeed been familiar, but it had not caused any of her memories to come out of hiding. Even so, it had been an amazing kiss. _'Forget fireworks, that was the whole fourth of July parade and then some.'_

"_Come on, Inuyasha. Smile some."_

"_Feh." The half demon grunted, from his spot on the roof. The pair watched as the fireworks shoot up into the night sky and then explode into multiple beautiful, bright colors. Kagome stared, astonished. She found it difficult to understand how Inuyasha couldn't adore the scenery before him._

"_They're so pretty…"_

"_Isn't this the same thing that happened last year? What's so special about something that happens all the time?"_

"_Once a year isn't _all_ the time, Inuyasha."_ _Kagome corrected._

"_We're just wasting time! Right now we could be hunting jewel shards. We could be killing Naraku!" The half demon's grumpy attitude didn't seem as if it would cease, but that didn't stop Kagome from savoring the moment._

"_If you want to go back so bad, be my guest."_

"_I'm not leaving without you. If I do you'll stay here and _relax_ for as long as you want."_

"_You say that as if there is something wrong with relaxing." Kagome fell back, resting on the roof, but never failing to watch the fireworks bursting against the dimmed, night clouds._

"_Something _is_ wrong with it." Inuyasha snapped. "Especially when you're doing it constantly!"_

"_Are you saying I'm lazy?"_

"_Do I really need to say it at all?"_

"_SIT!"_

Kagome stumbled back, tripping over her shoe. She fell safely onto her golden blanket. _'The memories seem to be coming back more often now. I wonder how much more time it will take before I'm back to my old self.'_ Something about that recollection caused it to be a bit out of wack compared to the others. The cause of that was the mention of someone named 'Naraku', and something called 'jewel shards'.

"You okay?" Inuyasha stood up, looking as if he'd been preparing to save her fall. The miko nodded, smiling.

"Sorry, I just lost my balance for a second there." While Kagome intensely wanted to ask about who this Naraku was, and just what hunting jewel shards was, she was very aware of the fact that it was not something her family or friends would be willing to discuss with her. She was aware of this because she'd heard nothing of it since she'd lost her memories. That meant it wasn't what her mother called 'basic knowledge'.

"Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi beckoned her daughter from the kitchen below. "Would you like to come help prepare dessert? It's going to be sundaes tonight."

"Sounds good!" Kagome called back in response. Without another word she left the room, heading for the kitchen.

Inuyasha merely sat back down on the wooden chair that matched Kagome's desk. His own soul became wrapped in the warm feeling Kagome's perfect kiss had bestowed upon him. Now, more than ever, he wished that her memories would return. He wanted to be able to hold her and kiss her more. He would not be able to do such a thing until Kagome could at least remembered their night together, and everything that had transpired between them, up to that point.

Clutching his forehead with both hands, Inuyasha placed his elbows on his knees. His position was fairly similar to the position Kagome had been in when he'd discovered her crying on the couch only a short time ago. At the moment, his mind seemed to be in just as much pain and confusion as hers had been in.

The half demon sat there for so long, that'd he'd nearly forgotten where he was. His mind was warped in a vortex of blindness. He could not see at all past the darkness that was currently engulfing his anxious mind. When Kagome called out for him to come down with the others, he didn't hear her, nor did he pay her any attention when she entered the room with his bowl of dessert, as well as hers.

When Kagome noticed the mind state Inuyasha was in, she considered releasing him from it, but in the end she chose not to. She came to the decision that he needed to zone back in all on his own. So the miko merely placed his sundae beside him and began to eat hers on the bed.

* * *

Wiping a few, small drops of sweat from his forehead, a handsome, yet somewhat perverted monk, tossed a long, wooden post a few feet in front of him. He sighed, feeling a sense of strong relief. He'd only just began his homemaking project, but already he seemed to be so worn down. The monk knew it was time to rest for the day.

"With only the moon to light my way, I suppose I can't get much farther even if I continue." Miroku dropped to the ground, feeling an enormous amount of alleviation on his tuckered out legs. He pondered just how thrilled his fiancé would be once she discovered what he'd been up to all afternoon. He would not tell her the news just yet, he would wait till he was nearer to the finish of his hut.

Feeling a smidge drowsy, Miroku allowed himself to rest his head upon the dirt ground underneath him. His eyes looked over the fantastically captivating stars overhead. _'It's been a while since I've been able to look at them like this.'_ A childish smile steadily danced across his lips. He hadn't felt so at peace since before his father had passed on. It was a wondrous feeling and it seemed as if it would only grow stronger over time. _'As long as I have Sango with me…'_

Little did Miroku know, his alluring state of mind would not last for more than a few more moments.

It was rapid, the feeling of approaching malevolence. It hit the monk like finely crafted arrows hit their target. Miroku's first instinct was to get up and tell the others, but logic told him otherwise. Kagome and Inuyasha would not be able to assist him, because of their current predicament. He couldn't even risk telling Sango, for he knew she'd want to fight, even when she was much better off keeping safe.

"Whatever it is, I've got to steer it away from the village. I can't let Sango get a chance to sense it." The monk shot up, grabbing a hold of his staff, which was resting against one of nearest trees. He could only aspire to believe that he could handle this evil on his own.

* * *

Kagome peered at Inuyasha's half melted ice cream. His state of mind didn't seem as though it would change anytime soon. He looked just as he had ten minutes earlier, when she'd entered her bedroom. _'Maybe I should give him a little shake?'_

The priestess was very hesitant, so in the end she chose to simply make a few light sounds. She pretended to both cough and sneeze. The hanyou acknowledged her actions, but only to a point. Apparently the point was not big enough for him to come back to reality. The miko let lose a frustrated groan.

"Fine, just sit there than!"

"Eh!" There was a large 'thump' sound as Inuyasha's face smashed into the fairly soft rug that carpeted Kagome's bedroom. The priestess sat, stunned. _'Is he that clumsy?'_ She wondered to herself. She observed as Inuyasha pulled himself up, growling irritably. "What the _hell_ was that for!?" The half demon's honey eyes clashed with the miko's nutmeg ones. While his orbs held rage, hers held befuddlement.

"What do you mean?" She stood, advancing on him, planning to offer her hand as assistance. When she did, he grouchily smacked it away.

"Nothing." He had to keep in mind that Kagome did not perceive just what the word 'sit' did to him. The hanyou prayed that she would not use it to often. He truly disliked his face clashing with the ground. _'Well it hurts less now than it used to.'_

* * *

Miroku was hasty to reach the demon's whereabouts. When he did arrive at the scene, a sense of surprise engulfed him. He had surely not expected to see _two_ demon's battling! After gawking for more than just a few moments, Miroku apprehended the fact that both demons were not corrupt. _'One of the demon's _isn't_ evil?'_ This was more shocking than their battle.

"Miroku!" Hearing a woman calling out to him, the monk felt a sense of fear. He'd truly hoped she wouldn't of sensed this evil being. He'd underestimated his fiancé. The demon slayer rushed up to Miroku, her bone boomerang in hand. She wore her casual clothes, apparently feeling she didn't have time to change.

"Sango…" The monk didn't know what should be said. He couldn't very well tell her that she didn't belong here and that she needed to return to Kaede's for both her protection and the protection of their child. She'd become much to frustrated with him. Instead, Miroku allowed her to take in the site. She, too, held a look of a surprise.

"What's going on here?" She watched as the purer of the two demons smashed the other into the largest tree in the area. Neither of the battling demon's seemed to take notice of the two onlookers.

"I'm not sure. I just arrived as well."

* * *

"You're dessert is melting away." Pulling the covers from the neatly made bed, Kagome chose not to face the half demon as she spoke to him. She could only wonder what it was that had been running through his mind only moments ago. _'There's not much I can do…'_ She realized. _'Considering I hardly remember the guy.'_

"Feh, I'm not hungry." The hanyou grabbed the partially liquefied sundae, planning to bring it back down to the kitchen, but Kagome was snatched it away from him. He gave her a look of bewilderment.

"I'll take it." She smiled. "I've got to bring mine down anyway." By the time she'd finished her sentence, she was already halfway out the door. Inuyasha merely nodded in her wake. He acknowledged the change in the girl's mood this evening. She seemed more uplifted than she had the day before. He didn't bother to question why. It wasn't odd for the miko to have small mood swings.

When Kagome returned from down stairs she was already dressed and prepared for bed.

* * *

_**I apologize for all of the jumping around this chapter. I also must apologize for taking an extended amount of time to update this chapter. I wrote a piece of it everyday. I've been taking the last couple of days to "meditate" with Inuyasha. I've gotten a hold of some of my favorite episodes and re-watched them to get a better grasp on the characters.**_


	12. Basic Happenings

**Love and Responsibility**

* * *

**I want to a big ounce of romance in this chapter. I know you've all been waiting really patiently. Thank you for that.**

**Also I want to say that I _am_ going somewhere with this fan fiction, and I am trying to update more than once a week. Sometimes I spend more than one day writing fan fictions, because I'll get a little bit of writers block in the middle of the writing. Sorry about that. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_**Warning: Sexual Content; Offensive Language; Violence**_

_**Rating: M for Mature**_

**Couple: Inuyasha and Kagome (Based)**

**Sango and Miroku**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with the series.**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

* * *

**Recap: **"I'll take it." She smiled. "I've got to bring mine down anyway." By the time she'd finished her sentence, she was already halfway out the door. Inuyasha merely nodded in her wake. He acknowledged the change in the girl's mood this evening. She seemed more uplifted than she had the day before. He didn't bother to question why. It wasn't odd for the miko to have small mood swings.

When Kagome returned from down stairs she was already dressed and prepared for bed.** End Recap**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Basic Happenings  
**

* * *

"A… amazing…" The demon slayer's mouth dropped in awe. The site before her was abnormally breathtaking. One would wonder what could be so enchanting about watching two demon's raging it out in a battle that would result in one, or both of their deaths. Sango herself could not understand. Perhaps it was the graceful movements of the untainted of the two, or maybe it was the sheer power that radiated from both beings, bringing down enormous trees just with its kiss.

Miroku was forced to swallow a growing lump in the center of his throat. He was considerably relieved that both of the creatures were not malicious. He feared that if such a thing were the case he would not be able to fend it off. Their abilities were much to intense for a monk like himself to handle.

The pair had stood there, gawking for what seemed like hours. It was not have surprised either of them if night had become day over the time they'd spent viewing the ferocious battle. They gaped, both speculating whom the victor would be. Of course, Miroku and Sango fiercely prayed that it would be the one whom they figured would not wish the cause harm to them or the people in the village they occupied.

Their heart's beat insanely when they observed the one they'd hoped to be the conqueror take a rough tumble in the hard ground and proceed to slide into and then through multiple trees. The slayer let lose a breath of surprise.

Both were glad to see that the fall had no indefinitely harmed the good demon. In fact, it had seemed as if it had only made him more powerful than he had already been. The demon's amethyst eyes grew darker with fury. In his frenzied state he was capable of dealing a final blow to the impure demon.

The demon exploded in a billions of tiny gray particles, which could be carried away with the lightest of winds. It was strange to see such a strong foe turn to nothingness with just one extreme slash to the chest.

The victor fell to his human-like knees. His breaths were both short and intense. It was quite obvious that the battle had worn him down.

Miroku knew not whether he should approach and greet the demon, or leave him be, hoping he'd leave the area on his own accord, so as not to bring about any farther damage to the forest.

For the first time since she'd arrived, Sango was able to get a good look at the demon. She'd already noticed that he had the features of a human, unlike his opponent, who strongly resembled a large and endearing beige griffon. The demon in front of her, had silky, sandy-colored hair, which reached just above his tailbone, even while it was pulled up into a ponytail. He was muscular, but not overly bulky. Even Sango had to admit that this demon was very handsome.

Finally, the demon desisted facing the ground and turn to look upon the pair whom had been staring at him for so long. He arose, his eyes never losing contact with either Miroku's or Sango's. For many minutes they did not move, did not speak… They hardly even breathed.

At this point Miroku noticed something he hadn't earlier. This demon was quite young. He was neither a boy, or a full frown male. He was but a young demon man. _'His so strong already…'_ The demon looked to be about seventeen or eighteen years of age, which meant that he could have actually been anywhere from seventeen to three-hundred. _'He's gonna be one heck of an opponent when he starts looking to be in his thirties.'_

Surprisingly, at this point, the demon made his leave. He steadily exited Miroku and Sango's line of site. They did not follow him. There truly was no point. He'd entered their territory for only a short time. As far as they knew he hadn't harmed any humans. He was free to leave.

* * *

**Evening, The Next Day**

* * *

"Yum, this is tasty fish." Sota complimented, chomping down another dice of seasoned fish. Chopsticks in hand, he found it somewhat difficult to choose between the fish, miso soup, or pickled vegetables for his next bite.

"Glad you like it." Kagome lips curved upward. She beamed with pride. "I'm sorry I couldn't make more. This is all mom taught me to make so far."

"Speaking of which, where is your mother this evening?" Gramps searched the room with his old, but hardly useless eyes.

"When she asked me to make dinner, she dressed to leave. She said she'd be back in time for dessert." Kagome informed the occupants of the table. The all listened intently. None made any farther comments about the issue. "So, Inuyasha do you like it?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, and then back at his food, and then once again at Kagome. "It's descent." To Kagome's dismay, his reply did not sound like a compliment. Her face dropped. Little did he know, she'd truly tried hard to impress him with this meal. Seeing Kagome's sulk, Inuyasha quickly corrected his statement. "When I say descent, I mean really good…" With this, the miko's frown turned upside down.

The meal continued in mostly silence up until Mrs. Higurashi came sauntering through with a look of pure merriment on her face.

"Mom, you're back. Where were you?" Sota inquired. The woman dropped her purse on the kitchen counter, grabbing a glass from the cabinet.

"I just had an extraordinary encounter." The woman began, sipping a glass of ice water she'd hastily prepared for herself. "I was at the airport, you know, buying a ticket for Inuyasha to join us on our trip to America…" She was so caught up in her ranting, she hadn't remembered that they had no idea what she'd been up to. Each of their expressions held some ounce of surprise. "… When this man walked up to me. He was quite handsome actually. He'd overheard me asking the woman for the ticket. Oh, he was so nice he offered to give me a ticket free."

"Give you a ticket _free_?" Sota asked in disbelief.

"Yes. I was stunned. I told him "no, no that's much to generous", but he said that he'd been planning to bring along one of his cousins, but his cousin had suddenly changed plans, so he couldn't make it. He told me that he couldn't refund the ticket, so it would be very kind of me to take it off his hands. I still refused of course, but he was so persistent! Finally, I offered to pay him for his ticket. He said, "Never could a gentleman ask money of such a beautiful woman as yourself. I merely wish to buy you coffee. If you'll go with me sometime, the ticket is yours, no cost at all."… We talked for a while longer, but in the end I took the ticket and agreed to go out for coffee as soon as I returned from America."

"He had a ticket for the same place and time as we did?" Gramps wondered aloud. Suteki nodded.

"It was very lucky. I saved myself a good amount of money. Although I do feel a little guilty. I think I'll be paying him back once we return."

"America?" Kagome's eyes held confusion.

* * *

Sango looked on towards the orange and pink sky overhead. She said nothing on the outside, but couldn't help, but to wonder where Miroku is on the inside. _'This is the second day that he left without a word…'_ The day before she'd found him watching the demons battling it out, but she knew he hadn't been there the whole time. The demonic aura had come more than two hours after the monk had left her side.

The demon slayer sighed. Currently she was sitting not far from where she'd seen the two demons fighting. She didn't know why, but she'd wanted to come back to that spot. Maybe somewhere inside her she was hoping to see another battle as wondrous as the one she'd seen the night before. _'Shame on you, Sango…'_ She thought to herself. _'You shouldn't be hoping for that kind of thing.'_

Suddenly, the faint sound of a distant scream came to Sango's ears. She stood as quickly as she could manage with her somewhat plump belly. _'Where did that come from? It sounded like a little girl.'_ The slayer heard the scream again, only this time it was louder. She grabbed a hold of her giant bone boomerang, jolting off in the direction of the shriek.

Although Sango knew she'd be better off calling for Miroku's assistance, she also knew that she had to be fast. She rushed past trees and bushes. She leapt over logs and boulders. At her pace, she reached her destination in a manner of moments.

To her disheartenment, the little girl whom had been wailing out was on the ground in an unconscious state. Standing above the girl was a demon very similar to the one Sango had seen die less than twenty-four hours ago. The demon slayer hurried up to both the demon and the girl. She hoped this demon was no where near as mighty as the one that had been murdered.

"Leave the girl alone!" Sango commanded, slinging her boomerang forward. The griffon-like demon was alert and fast to dodge the attack. It gave a Sango a look of complete and utter fury. What had caused this creature so much hate and aggravation? Being an informed slayer, Sango could not comprehend this beasts reason for being so angry. Griffons were very grouchy beings, true, but they were not evil.

Luckily for Sango, this griffon was not interested in battling her. He took to the sky, gliding over the trees. The demon slayer wanted to stop him before he got the chance to harm another innocent being, but she understood perfectly well that she was no match for it. _'I pray it does not take anymore victims.'_

Kneeling beside the unconscious form, Sango noticed something peculiar. _'She's not human…'_ This girl had a very identical aura to the demon that had flown off yesterday after defeating the griffon. _'Is something going on between these two species?'_ She wondered, coming to a decision. Whether this girl was human, or not, she needed to be helped. She would die if she was left the way she is, unattended.

* * *

Miroku dropped the large slab of wood he'd been holding. Fear had temporarily taken him over. _'That aura… it's the same ominous griffon type from yesterday…'_ The monk was prepared to go and check things out. He was taken aback when the aura began to slowly dissipate. _'It… left?…'_ His first thought was that it had been killed, but he decided that he needed to go look and see anyway.

* * *

In the midst of packing her belongings for the trip they'd been taking in only a few days, Kagome came across a usually couple of objects. _'Are these jewels?'_ The small jar she held, contained what looked to be broken off pieces of a gemstone. _'Why would I keep broken jewelry?'_ She shook the shards out of the jar and onto her hand, fiddling with it some.

"Watcha doing?" Hearing Inuyasha's voice, Kagome quickly shoved the jewel pieces back into their bottle. She crammed the vial into her suitcase, deciding not to show them to her hanyou friend. She'd ask him if he knew anything about them later, but now wasn't the time.

"Just packing… You should get started too…"

"Keh…" As for Inuyasha, he was quite surprised that Mrs. Higurashi had gone out of her way to do such a gracious thing for him. He was completely speechless at the table that evening. He didn't know whether he was excited, or nervous. The half demon didn't really want to leave for a vacation while Naraku was still breathing, but he truly had no other choice at this point. He wanted to be with Kagome, and he couldn't just waste what Mrs. Higurashi had did for him.

"I'm going to take a shower. I'll finished packing when I'm done." After zipping shut her case, she made her exit.

Inuyasha waited for her to leave before he went down to the others to ask them what America exactly was. All he knew was that it was a country where just about everyone spoke another language. _'Why the heck would she choose to go somewhere where she can't understand a damn thing people are saying?'_

* * *

Without much of an explanation, Kaede began to tend to the injured demon. Sango spoke while the elderly woman prepared some of the necessary medications.

"How bad does she seem?" The slayer pulled her legs out from beneath her, stretching them out before her.

"It doesn't look fatal, but it's to early to tell whether she's got any internal injuries or not…"

"I see…" Resting her head against the hard wall behind her, Sango felt a surge of befuddlement within her. Just what has possessed her to become to intrigued with these demon's situations? Was this any of her business at all? _'I'm not butting in…'_ She tried to convince herself. _'I just helped out this child in need…'_

"Sango!" To the demon slayer's surprise, Miroku came charging through Kaede's ancient door. _'That thing's barely clinging to it's ties…'_ Sango thought to herself, ignoring the fact that Miroku was questioning her about the little girl resting by the fireplace.

* * *

"That's the last time I start daydreaming in the shower to the point I lose sight of where I am and end up tripping…" Kagome grumbled, rubbing a small bump that had began to develop on the back of her skull. _'I wonder if I've learned this lesson before too…'_ The miko pulled her white towel even more tighter around her body than it already was. _'Can't have it falling off.'_

The priestess was so wrapped up in her thoughts about how _not_ to go off daydreaming, that she didn't notice Buyo, lying upon the carpet without a care in the world. The cat lazed about, exhausted from his run in with the small insect that had entered his territory only minutes earlier.

Kagome noticed the cat, but only at the last moment. Trying to stop her next step, she blunderingly went plummeting forward. The girl let lose a yelp of surprise. Due to good fortune, Inuyasha was nearby. He was close enough to latch onto the miko as she plunged toward the carpeted hallway floor.

Sadly Inuyasha had not been in time to stop her fall. He was, however, fast enough to get in the way, so as she landed on him, rather than the hard floor.

Suddenly, it was as though time stood still for the couple. Each stood into the eyes of the other. Brown into amber. Amber into brown. Kagome's towel had nearly become unraveled due to the tumble, but this went unnoticed to the hanyou. Hands quivering, Inuyasha could not find it in him to look away. Her orbs were so endearing, even with her nearly empty mind, she was still capable of giving him that special look. It was, of course, not nearly as special as usual, but for now it was suitable.

The priestess' heart was thundering so fiercely that she was unsure of whether or not she'd ever be able to calm it back down. Out of her lips came the very softly spoken word "Inuyasha…" The miko could not discern why these emotions had so suddenly consumed her. She found herself leaning in. His lips beckoned her trembling ones.

Her lips were only a whisper… no, a hair, away from his. Should he kiss her? What would it mean if such a thing were to transpire? If she allowed such a thing to happen would it mean she'd perhaps remembered something about him… enough to make her wish to kiss him?

Coming to a decision at last, Inuyasha grasped a hold on Kagome's quaking shoulders. He forced her back, gently. He could not allow this. For some reason, the half demon felt as though kissing her at such a time would be like taking advantage of her bewildered state of mind. No matter how much it would love to lock lips with her, now was not the time. Inuyasha would need to be patient, for both his _and_ Kagome's sake.

"S… sorry…" He muttered.

* * *

_**Soon! Soon her memories will return. Like I mentioned earlier, I do have a plan for this fan fiction. I'm not just blindly shooting out chapters. Everything shall be revealed shortly.**_


	13. Aggravation

**Love and Responsibility**

* * *

**I have a nice little plan for this chapter here. I hope you all can enjoy reading it as much as I will enjoy writing it. I do believe I'll have some fun with the chapter after this one.**

* * *

_**Warning: Sexual Content; Offensive Language; Violence**_

_**Rating: M for Mature**_

**Couple: Inuyasha and Kagome (Based)**

**Sango and Miroku**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with the series.**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

* * *

**Recap: **Coming to a decision at last, Inuyasha grasped a hold on Kagome's quaking shoulders. He forced her back, gently. He could not allow this. For some reason, the half demon felt as though kissing her at such a time would be like taking advantage of her bewildered state of mind. No matter how much it would love to lock lips with her, now was not the time. Inuyasha would need to be patient, for both his _and_ Kagome's sake.

"S… sorry…" He muttered.** End Recap**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Aggravation**

* * *

"Oh, I just can't wait! I've always wanted to go to a tropical island." Mrs. Higurashi gleefully shoved all of the toiletries should could manage into a small blue bag. Watching her with negligent golden orbs, Inuyasha had to ponder whether the woman's blissful semblance would ever so much as fade in the slightest.

From her spot beside her mother, Kagome let lose a lavish laugh. She absolutely cherished her mother's cheerful disposition. At the same time she wholly disliked Inuyasha's crabbed one.

"Oh, I just can't believe we'll be leaving the day after tomorrow. I don't know if I can hold out any longer!"

"It really is exciting. There's sure to be a lot of cute guys." Kagome clasped her hands together, eyes sparkling with hope. "That'll mean I'll have numerous opportunities for a summer romance!" She failed to notice Inuyasha's audacious growls.

"Keh! I don't see what the big deal is anyway." His aggravation was mounting. _'Summer romance!?'_

"Oh, stop being such a grouch, Inuyasha." The miko insisted, zipping up the fully packed blue bag.

"I'm _not_ being a grouch, Miss. _Summer Romance_!" With that, Inuyasha stomped out of the bathroom, fuming. The priestess stared after him, wondering just what had gotten him so thoroughly displeased. Apparently her mind had strayed to far from the recollections of them sleeping together, to consider that that might have something to do with it.

"Is he always like that?" Kagome handed the pack stuffed with hygiene supplies to her excessively chipper mom.

"Not always." The woman advised, knowing full well just why the half demon had marched away in such an ungraceful manner. "But most of the time. I do recall a _certain_ young lady telling me a few times "He puts on a hard front, but he's a real softy underneath"."

"_I_ said that?" The girl pointed to herself, as if it wasn't obvious whom Suteki had been referring to. The older woman let lose a chuckle.

"Who else could I have been mentioning? You're probably the only girl close enough to Inuyasha to realize such a thing."

"I am?"

"Oh my, we've only got two days to prepare for this trip. I must get packing. Surely Sota will want me to help, or maybe I should go check on the soup and rice?" Kagome stared off in the woman's wake, questioning whether or not Inuyasha and her were really as close as her mother would like it to seem. _'We did…sleep together…after all…'_ Just thinking such things dyed Kagome's cheeks crimson.

The priestess sat there for a few long moments. Her mind raced with images of Inuyasha. _'If we are so close, why would he of pushed me away last night?'_ In her head, Kagome saw recollections of her leaning in, ever so hesitantly, to kiss the half demon. Then she proceeded to see him tenderly force her off of him. She released a heavy, saddened sigh. _'I really thought it was going to be one of those extra romantic moments, like in the movies…'_

"Breakfast is ready!" Apparently her mother had decided to check on their morning meal, rather than assist Sota. _'Romantic moments?'_ Kagome coughed. _'What are you thinking!? Get your head out of the gutter, girl…'_ She arose, preparing to go down to join the others for their breakfast.

Inhaling the scent of fresh rice and dried seaweed, the miko halted at the steps. While normally such a smell would gather the moisture in her mouth, this time it seemed to do no such thing. In fact, it appeared to have an entirely more negative effect. _'M… my stomach.'_ She brought her hand to her belly, gently running it under her shirt and over her bellybutton. Nausea reached her.

"Oh… no!" She stumbled back into the bathroom in a sickly rush. Falling hard to her knees, she leaned over the white, porcelain toilet. _'Not now! Now not! Not when everyone is so excited about this vacation.'_ She menacingly disrelished the idea of ruining everyone's buoyant façade due to her illness. _'Someone 'up there' must have a grudge against me…'_ She decided, finally releasing the vomit that had been bubbling within her.

The aching of her throat and tonsils, caused her optics to burn. She wasn't even the bathroom for more than ten minutes before someone came looking for her. The miko felt a descent amount of embarrassment when she saw Inuyasha leaning against the doorframe.

"You okay?" He inquired, actually sounding quite sincere. Kagome wiped her mouth and then flushed the toilet. She tried not to look the half demon in the eye, for she was preparing to lie to him.

"I'm fine. Just a little queasy. I think last night's dinner is starting to back up on me." She giggled, bending over the sink. In one hand she held her toothbrush. In the other, she held a tube of mint flavored toothpaste. She was hasty in brushing the taste of puke from her tongue and gums.

"_You_ cooked last night's dinner." Inuyasha folded his arms, staring at her suspiciously.

"I know." She smiled, rinsing her mouth. "That's the sad thing." When she was finally finished, she used a fresh cloth to dry her lips. "Oh…" Before she made her exit, she grabbed a hold of Inuyasha's red haori's sleeve. "Don't mention this to the others. I don't want them worrying over nothing."

"…" Inuyasha admired her strength, even now when she was so helpless. "You… you drink black coffee whenever your stomach's upset." He explained. "You said that concentrating on the bitter taste keeps your mind of your squeamishness."

For the second time that morning, Kagome felt tears brimming her bottom eye lids. She could finally understand just how it could be so likely that she loved Inuyasha. _'Loves…'_ She corrected, beaming with enlightenment.

"What's that weird look for?" The half demon queried.

Kagome pulled her hand off his sleeve. She hadn't even realized just how intently she was watching the hanyou. She blushed, muttering an apology.

"If you want…" A small blush dusted Inuyasha's cheeks. "You can go in your room and I'll bring you the coffee. That way the others don't have to get worried."

"Y… you'd do that for me?"

"Feh!" His blushed deepened. "As long as you stop talking about that stupid summer romance _shit_." He didn't really understand why, but this caused the girl to break into a small fit of giggles.

"Fine. Fine." She agreed, making her way into her bedroom. "Oh. If they ask, could you tell them I'm not hungry? I'd rather just finish packing?" Inuyasha didn't say, or gesture a yes or no. He just headed down the steps silently. "I'll take that as a maybe…"

* * *

"Lady Kaede…" Sango called across the hut, to the elderly woman that was tenderly milling herbs. "I think she's coming to." The slayer eyed the awaking demon child, a smile dancing across her lips, a sense of relief budding in her chest. _'It took her so long to wake up… I thought she was a goner.'_

"W…" The child squeaked out, seemingly finding even talking in the slightest to be quite challenging. "Where… am… I?" The girl found speaking a little simpler when she chose to pause between each syllable. At last her eyes were open enough to get a good look at them.

Sango gasped. _'They're the same color as that… that other demons…'_ So not only did she have the same color hair, she also had the same eyes. _'Are they related?'_ This girl did indeed resemble the older male that had been battling the griffon only a few days before.

"Ye are in the village that is surrounded by thy Forest of Inuyasha." Kaede took a damp towel and carefully placed it on the child's forehead, positioning it as perfectly as she could manage.

"A… a human… village?" The longer she was awake for, the less she felt she needed to pause between words.

"For the most part." Sango replied, thinking about her inhuman friends, Kirara, Shippo, and Inuyasha.

"Why… am I… here?" The girl let out a sudden and unsuspected chain of coughs. Kaede placed an aged hand right below the demon's collar bone, trying to sooth her fits. It seemed to work, because the girl's coughs were very fleeting.

"I found you…" Sango began. "In the woods, after that griffon-like creature had attacked you. You were wounded, so I brought you back here. Kaede's nursed you."

"Kaede?"

"That would be me, child." Kaede lifted a hand, to farther illustrate who she was. The girl nodded slowly.

"Why did you… choose to save… me?"

"You were hurt. I couldn't just leave you there…"

"But… I'm not human…"

"Just because I'm a demon slayer, doesn't mean I don't know that all demons are not bad." Sango crossed her arms, feeling a bit belittled. Her aggravation left her when the child gave her a gentle smile.

"I'm… not a demon…" She looked as though she was ready to giggle. The caused a great deal of confusion among the two women. They look at each other and then back at the girl. They repeated this action at least three more times, before questioning what the child had said.

"If not a demon, if not a human, what are ye?"

"I'm… a… a dragon, of course."

* * *

Kagome pulled her knees up to her chest, watching as two Eurasian tree sparrows flew by in a flurry. _'Seems like they're enjoying themselves…'_ Sadly, she couldn't say the same for herself. It was nearly lunch and she'd yet to have left her bedroom. She was positive her mother had begun to grow suspicious.

The miko no longer felt nauseous, but she refused to take the chance. It'd be quite unlucky if she were to get sick as soon as she finished her way down the small flight of steps that led to her living room. That would make all the time she'd spent in her room worth nothing._ 'It would suck if I've sat up here, bored out of my mind, for nothing!'_ She sobbed silently, wishing she'd had _some_ source of entertainment. _'I could always watch a movie.'_ She sighed. The priestess was in no mood to re-watch her movies yet _again_. Irritated, she began to tap her fingers on her bedpost, trying to find an interesting rhythm.

"Wah! _Screw_ it!" The miko jumped from her bed and onto her recently vacuumed carpet. _'I'm not just gonna sit here like a book on an ancient shelf.'_ With that, she charged out of her bedroom and down her steps. She loved the sense of freedom merely exiting her bedroom gave her. A fleeting emotion of victory reached her. Kagome was very pleased that the smell of lunch did not make her as queasy as her breakfast had. "Smells delicious. What is it?"

"Well…" Suteki used a large, wooden spoon to stir whatever it was that was in the large pot heating on the stove. "What I'm mixing here is soba noodles, but I'm also making rice cakes filled with yummy red been paste. If you'd like, you can help me make them?"

"Oh, yeah! Definitely!" She was thrilled that she would at last have _something_ to entertain herself with.

* * *

"Did you just say you're a dragon?" Miroku's eyes held a great deal of disbelief. For a moment, the others turned to watch as he entered the small, wooden hut. There attention was not on him for long, though.

"…I did…" The young girl kept in intent eye on the reactions of the humans around her. It almost seemed as if they'd never heard of dragons before. They stared at her as if she had two heads! She suddenly felt uncomfortable under their incredulous gazes.

"You look completely human!" Sango fought the idea that this child was being totally honest. Tediously, the dragon lifted herself up. She seemed so tiny and fragile. _'If she were human, she'd only be about eight…'_ Sango resolved, biting down on her lower lip.

"If what you say is true, than…" Miroku gave his companions a doubtful eyeball. "Dragons have discovered a way to disguise themselves as humans…"

"Found a way?" The dragon raised a diplomatic eyebrow. "Since when couldn't we? I don't know about the race of dragons you're thinking of, but I was born looking like this. I had to learn how to transform into a reptile when I was just a little girl."

"_FUCK!_" Inuyasha came storming through the door, swinging the bamboo to the side in a raging blur. The door nearly flung from it's weakened strings. His golden eyes held a look of complete and utter contempt. The attention of the occupants of the room momentarily turned to him.

"Inuyasha?…" Miroku stepped back, fearing the half demon's wrath. He heedfully kept an eye on the steamed up hanyou as he slammed his fist into the wall, sending thick pieces of wood flying.

Inuyasha paid no mind to the injured dragon beside Sango. He merely turned to his friends, preparing to holler about everything that had provoked him this day. "I can't stand it anymore! It's unbearable!"

"What is?" Sango felt foolish as soon as she allowed the question to slip from her lips. As if it wasn't obvious what the hanyou was barking about. The slayer slapped her forehead, so as to punish herself for her ridiculous question.

"Kagome!" Honey eyes flashed red, but the others knew their was no danger. Tetsusaiga was still firm at his side. "Ka-go-me! That _fucking_ girl is driving me nuts!" His clawed hands flew up to his silver locks. He tore at the sides, trying to calm himself. "It's been two _damn_ weeks. She hasn't mentioned remembering anything!"

"Inuyasha, calm yourself." Miroku stepped up, reflecting different ways that he could possible soothe his friend. "It's not as though she'll _never_ remember…"

"Well it _fucking_ seems like it." He prepared to punch the wall once more, but chose to kick the wood on the floor instead. Luckily, the flying scraps of timber did not hit anyone, although they did come close to striking a specific monk in a certain area.

"That wasn't on purpose, right, Inuyasha?" The lecher's eyes twitched with concealed irritation. The half demon folded his arms.

"Feh! Who knows?"

"Now, now, ye two… Calm yourselves." Kaede halted any chance of an oncoming battle. At this, Inuyasha scoffed. "Inuyasha we understand how ye are feeling, but that situation will have to wait. We've got more important matters to deal with at the moment."

"What?" Inuyasha looked on with skepticism. _'More important than Kagome?'_

"This girl here, for instance." Kaede pointed to the young child.

"That's no girl." For the first time, since he'd entered the hut, the hanyou noticed that the usual dwellers were not the only residents. He leaned forward in the slightest, taking in the girl's scent. "She's got a smell like Ryuukotsusei…" He released a low growl. It was a warning to the dragon.

Shuddering back, the child searched for some source of protection from that 'rabid dog'. "Ry… Ryuukotsusei… I've never heard of him." She answered truthfully. "I'm just a dragon child." Like the others had been, Inuyasha was surprised.

* * *

"Now all that's left to do is turn on the oven and wait for them to finish." The sides of Mrs. Higurashi's lips curled up in an unfaltering smile. Throughout the whole process she'd held a somewhat serious look on her face, but now she was free to smile once more.

Kagome herself was very pleased with how perfectly the rice cakes had turned out. Her mouth watered from the scent that had already began to waft through the air. She inhaled, savoring the smell. "I can't wait."

"Me neither." Suteki cackled, pulling off her large, purple oven-mittens. "Now we should start cleaning up the kitchen, so that it's nice and tidy when we eat. After all, you can't enjoy such a delicious meal in a messy room."

"I agree." Kagome nodded. She chose to do the dishes, while Mrs. Higurashi chose to do the counters and the table.

It was only moments into the cleaning process when Kagome felt an unpleasant chill up her spine. Seeing it as nothing, she continued her dishwashing. To her displeasure, the chill soon led to her having a somewhat hammering headache. The miko paused, taking a second to rub her temples. _'Maybe I should get some aspirin.'_ She looked towards her mother and quickly came to the conclusion that she didn't want to bother the woman with such trivial matters.

"Kagome, you wouldn't mind sweeping? I'll do the mopping after lunch?"

"Oh, of course." She tried to give her mother her most gracious smile, but found she had a difficult time doing such a thing when her head was thundering as if her skull held the center of a hurricane within it. _'The migraine's getting worse.'_ Her lips curved downward. She could feel herself slowly losing it.

"Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi reached out to the girl. Her heart skipped a beat when Kagome's eyes closed and the teen suddenly fell to the floor unconscious. "Kagome!"

* * *

_**Okay, that could mean two things. None of which I will tell you now. You'll have to wait and see. I really hope you adored this chapter. I found it to be a little more interesting than some of the others.**_


	14. Treading Water

**Love and Responsibility  
**

* * *

**Sorry to keep you waiting. Thanks so much for your awesome reviews! I hope you **_**love**_** the chapter!**

**Note: When you are pregnant you **_**do**_** faint sometimes, due to various things. (Just wanted to make that clear)**

**In the beginning of the chapter, Kagome is dreaming of a moment that happened during episode 73 of the series. **

* * *

_**Warning: Sexual Content; Offensive Language; Violence**_

_**Rating: M for Mature**_

**Couple: Inuyasha and Kagome (Based)**

**Sango and Miroku**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with the series.**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

* * *

**Recap: **"Oh, of course." She tried to give her mother her most gracious smile, but found she had a difficult time doing such a thing when her head was thundering as if her skull held the center of a hurricane within it. _'The migraine's getting worse.'_ Her lips curved downward. She could feel herself slowly losing it.

"Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi reached out to the girl. Her heart skipped a beat when Kagome's eyes closed and the teen suddenly fell to the floor unconscious. "Kagome!"** End Recap**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Treading Water**

* * *

_The evening sky overhead was a dark, yet utterly rich blue. Stars scattered across it's wide and beautiful regions. It seemed as if, such a sky could help to lighten the dullest of moods. Beneath the sky she walked, knowing quite well where her destination would be._

_Spotting a dab of silver, she knew she was close. The nearer the priestess got, the thicker the silver strands of hair seemed to become. A smile dotted her lips. _'There he is.'

"_Inuyasha." The half demon turned to face her, an impassive look engulfing his honey orbs._

"_Oh, it's you…" He sounded somewhat surprised to see her. She merely smiled and chose to take a seat beside him._

"_I guess you're probably thinking about Shiori." Kagome was close, but she wasn't completely correct._

"_Not just her…"_

"_You've got a big heart, ya know?"_

"_Come on, Kagome! Don't be stupid!" Feeling no need to take his embarrassed reply personally, Kagome turned to look away from him for the moment._

"_It must have been really hard..." She found sadness in her soul when she imagined just how poorly the hanyou must have been treated as a child. Within her, she truly wished she could somehow take away that pain. "Can't imagine what it must have been like." Inuyasha's face remained composed. "But you know something? I think-" She shook her head, correcting herself. "No wait a minute. I mean: Miroku and Sango, Shippo, and even Myoga-You know what we all think?"_

"_Yeah, I know…" A few seconds of silence passed._

"…_What a good boy!" Her smile grew brighter as she patted her friend on the head, feeling for his ears. He snapped at her, smacking her hand away._

"_Stop treating me like a dog!" This didn't halt the girl's happiness…_

'_Another memory…'_ In the unfamiliar bed, the miko lifted the fatigued lids masking her optics. Her eyes moved about the turquoise room, analyzing it. She struggled to find something that was familiar, something that would help her to more understand her situation.

The atmosphere was cold, not comfortable, or warm, just cold, unwelcoming. Kagome took in the scent of the air surrounding her. There. She'd found something recognizable. _'Where have I smelt this before?'_ She farther tilted her head, so she could get a look at the machines beside and behind her. _'Oh, I remember. This is like when I first woke up a couple weeks ago… I'm in a… hospital?'_ The priestess wondered what she could possibly be doing there. The most recent thing she could recall was her scrubbing dirty dishes. _'Then I got that major headache.'_ She trembled at the memory, lifting her hand to her temple. _'Thank goodness it's gone.'_

"Oh, Kagome. Thank the heavens you've awoken." Mrs. Higurashi came rushing up to her daughter, relief evident in her eyes and upon her features. "I was so worried. You just passed out, out of nowhere!"

"I did…?" She wasn't to taken aback to see her mother. Once she'd realized where she was, it was easy to assume that her mother would be there with her as well. Kagome didn't bother to act to shocked in front of the woman.

"You don't remember? It was when you were doing the dishes…" Suteki attempted to make her daughter remember what had taken place back in the kitchen, but she realized rushing such thoughts would be pointless.

"I had a migraine…" The girl informed her mother. "Am I alright? Has the doctor said anything?"

"Well… He said it could have something to do with your amnesia… he said perhaps it was over..." The look of hope in her eyes caused a great deal of pain in Kagome's heart. She felt excessively guilty to say what she was going to say next.

"I still don't remember much of anything… Sorry."

"…It's fine." The woman's lips curled up in a smile that was not completely genuine. Her tone didn't give justice to her words. This only caused the aching within Kagome to deepen.

"Did he say it could have been anything else?"

"I didn't ask him anything farther. He told me he would return when you become conscious once again. He's going to give you a quick examination to see why it is you've fainted."

"K." Kagome closed her eyes. There was no telling how long it would be before the doctor came to see her. She would need to be patient, although that wasn't something she honestly felt like doing at the moment. _'I hope I haven't ruined the vacation. Mom, Sota, Gramps, and I think even Inuyasha is looking forward to it. I've got to be strong.'_ She didn't want to let them down any more than she already had.

"Perhaps I should go call him and tell him that you've awoken?" The woman spent a few insipid tic-tocs of the clock debating whether or not it would be best to call for the medical man. _'He could be busy. He is a doctor after all…'_

"Where are Sota and Gramps?" The bed ridden miko yearned to know where a certain friend of hers was. _'Well I guess he's more than just a friend…'_ She just felt much to humiliated to ask such a thing. The priestess surely didn't want to seem needy of her hanyou companion.

"Well…" She brought a pale, pointer finger to her chin in contemplation. "I called an ambulance to get you here. When they arrived your grandfather came rushing down the steps. He seemed so worried… I told him that he had to stay and wait for Sota to arrive home from his last day of school."

"I see."

"As for Inuyasha…" She understood perfectly well where the half demon must have gone off to, but she couldn't very well blurt out such facts. Suteki hadn't prepared much of any excuse for the hanyou. She had been to wrapped up in the wistfulness that Kagome would no longer have amnesia, and that she would not need to come up with an excuse at all. "He left not long after breakfast. I'm not sure where he could have gone…" The woman truly disliked lying to her eldest child, but what other choice did she have?

"He didn't say anything?"

"Not a thing." That partially was true. Suteki observed as her daughter's mortification manifested. _'It's almost surprising…'_ The corners of the woman's lips curled up in contentment. Her lids leisurely fell south, covering her orbs, but only for a moment. _'Even without her memories she cares for him so dearly.'_ She felt the urge to let lose a sob of amusement, as well as anguish. Kagome's mother was sincerely happy that her daughter had someone whom she could truly love and someone who could adore her to the fullest, but she also felt a sense of objection floret within her. Suteki wasn't quite sure whether or not she was ready to give her daughter away. _'She's only sixteen after all…'_

"Mom? Did you hear me?" Tilting her head in a puzzled manner, Kagome blinked. She examined her mother closely as the woman began to titter anxiously, and proceeded to mask her mouth with her paled left hand.

"I apologize, Kagome. I was just lost in thought."

Hearing this, Kagome exhaled audibly in a long, deep breath. To be perfectly honest, she couldn't say that she was upset that her mother had not heard her question. In fact, she was somewhat relieved. _'I shouldn't have asked such a brazen thing.'_

"What was it you were trying to tell me?" Mrs. Higurashi awaited her daughter's response. To her bemusement, Kagome was silent. "Dear?"

Although the priestess ciphered that her question was indecent, she still felt the need to inquire about it. A rosy blush dabbled her soft cheeks. _'Alright, enough treading water! I'm gonna ask.' _"You told me I loved Inuyasha. Did that mean we were in a relationship, or was it a one-sided emotion?"

"Eh…" While Suteki should have been expecting Kagome to quiz her on such a matter, she couldn't honestly declare that she had been. "I suppose… well from what I can gather, it's not a relationship, but the feelings certainly aren't one-sided." Of course, her words only increased the reddening of either side of Kagome's face.

"Is that so…?" The miko mumbled timidly. _'Either she's unaware of the night Inuyasha and I spent together, or even though it's happened, we're not together as a couple.'_ She moaned unhappily. Questioning her mother had done her no good whatsoever. _'Well, I did find out that Inuyasha has feelings for me.'_ Hope swelled within her. The girl couldn't help the giddy feeling that began to consume her.

* * *

"So you just found this girl in the forest?" Inuyasha took a seat against the wooden wall of Kaede's medicine hut. He took a moment to savor the familiar scent of green and golden herbs.

"That's right. She was being attacked by what looked like a griffon." The demon slayer discontinued her explanation for the moment. She patiently awaited the half demon's reaction. Just as she had expected, he leaned in, intrigued.

"A griffon…?" Speculating, Inuyasha realized that he'd never heard of, so much as seen, what Sango called a 'griffon'. "What the _hell_ is that? Some sort of demon?"

"A demon?!" The young dragon shot up in a manner that was indubitably harmful to her body, especially in her current decrepit state. From the tone she had used, she seemed shocked that the humans before her could refer to the beast she had been clashing with as a _demon_. "That monster was no demon!" Her face turned a sickly pale color. Utter disgust emitted from those seemingly innocent jade eyes of hers. "No, the griffons are much more vile than demons…"

"… more vile than demons?" Miroku lifted a doubtful brow. "Perhaps you exaggerate, for demons spawned from the depths of hell. They are… in essence… vile… Most of them, at least."

"Those creatures, those _griffons-_!" Her bitter words spilled from her lips like venom from the fangs of a king cobra furiously hunting in the forests of South East Asia. The female's small hands crunched into whitening fists. "They've done us dragons a great injustice..."

"But I don't understand…" Sango felt a bloodcurdling chill whisk it's way up her spine in an uninvited fashion. Just hearing the cold way this young child spoke was enough to make any slayer shiver this way. "I've heard that the griffons are a stubborn, but peaceful race. They are wiser than any human or demon alike, isn't that so? I can't imagine them taking such immoral actions, as you make it seem that they have."

"It is not necessary that you believe me…" The dragon's head dropped, in a most depressive manner. From where the others occupied the small hut, it seemed as though the girls sandy tresses had come to shade over her eyes. Due to this small fact, only Inuyasha was able to take notice that the girl was crying softly. The others were oblivious to her acrid tears.

"Child." Kaede spoke up for the first time in a multiple amount of minutes. "Could ye tell us what it is that these griffons have done to ye and your kind?" The small child seemed reluctant to recall the memory.

"I still haven't gotten the explanation I've been waiting for." Drawing out his words, the half demon began to tap impatiently on the lumber he lounged on. He gave a rough, unnecessary sigh when he realized that the others had absolutely no idea what explanation he was blabbering on about. "The griffons!" He barked. "What the _hell_ are they!? They're not demons. They're not humans! They're _obviously_ not dragons…"

"Like dragons…" Sango began, bringing a protective hand to her belly. She feared that all of the irritation wafting through the air could have a negative affect on her faultless, unborn infant. "Griffons are beings far different from humans. Unlike demons they do not come in many shapes and sizes. From what I've heard all griffons resemble one another in some way. I mean, of course some are smaller than others-"

"Get on with it." Inuyasha pushed, never halting the drumming of his claws on the timber beside and before him.

"From what I've recently seen, they're gorgeous creatures. Their main body regions compare to both that of a lion and that of a wolf, for they've got a lion's tail and a lion's torso, yet they've got the skinny paws and piercing claws of the deadliest of wolves. Their heads are shaped like a hawks, only much larger. On there backs are golden wings that ascend towards the heavens themselves."

"The wings compliment they're honey colored fur, if I may add." Miroku smiled, feeling as though he'd accomplished something, just in adding that small, concluding comment.

"Nice explanation you gave there, but that didn't tell me a _damn_ thing about them, except how they look." The hanyou snorted, aggravation mounting. Sango and Miroku simultaneously groaned. They should have expected Inuyasha had merely been interesting in learning of the being's stats.

"Inuyasha, they're powerful." Sango quivered just at the mere thought of battling with one of the relentless individuals. "More powerful than even you."

"Keh! Sango, you underestimate my abilities." Inuyasha was offended. "As if I can't handle some half bird, wolf thing…" He paused, taking a millisecond to consider something. "Not that it matters whether or not I could. I won't be fighting the damn things."

"Eh?"

"I don't know why the _hell_ we're even discussing this. This war has nothing to do with us. This is just the dragons and the griffons, right? What should we get involved for?"

"But Inuyasha-!" Sango protested. She was cut short when Miroku held up a opposing hand.

"You're one-hundred percent correct, my friend." The monk spoke sincerely. "But who's to say this wont become our fight? Should we not prepare for what could come? Twice already these griffons have come close to this village."

"We've got Naraku and the jewel shards to deal with!" Inuyasha spat out. "We can't afford to waste time on some other life form's fricken war." The occupants of the home seemed to acknowledge the half demon's words, for they fell silent for many moments.

* * *

"Alright, now." Kagome's doctors flipped a few yellow pages of his clip board, his eyes roaming hastily over a few words. "We've gotten the basic test results back, and I can't seem to find what the cause for your sudden lose of consciousness would be." He winced, completely befuddled. "You haven't remembered anything farther, but before you fainted you recall having great pain in your head. Is that right?"

"Yes." Like a good patient, Kagome answered all of the man's questions as honestly as she could manage.

"There are many things that can cause someone to faint. Stress, for instance. Mrs. Higurashi, does she have a tendency to pass out every now and again?"

"No, she's never…"

"I was doing the dishes…" The priestess chewed her lower lip thoughtfully. "I don't think I was under any stress at all…"

"Is that so?" Mr. Sasaki, the current MD looking after Kagome, began to ponder over the possible causes for the teenagers unexpected blackout. _'Of course, when you've hit your head as hard as Kagome has, it could be a number of things that cause you to faint.'_

"This is so lame." He could hear Kagome mutter from beside him. "First I get sick this morning, and now this…" It was from this short, simple sentence that realization hit the man. He swallowed a growing lump within the depths of his throat. "Mrs. Higurashi, would it be alright if I discussed something in private with your daughter?"

* * *

_**I'm sorry that this chapter took a bit longer to update than my last few, but I'd just been completely out of it lately. I'll try to update the next chapter sooner.**_


	15. Emotional Current

**Love and Responsibility**

* * *

**I'm very sorry for taking so long to update this chapter. It's been half complete for a very unacceptable amount of time. I really have no other excuse other than, I was going through small phase.  
**

**Thanks so much for all of your totally fabulous reviews. I'm looking forward to see what you all have to say about this chapter. Everything will be coming into play very soon. I'm grateful for your patience.**

* * *

_**Warning: Sexual Content; Offensive Language; Violence**_

_**Rating: M for Mature**_

**Couple: Inuyasha and Kagome (Based)**

**Sango and Miroku**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with the series.**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

**  
**

* * *

**Recap: **"Is that so?" Mr. Sasaki, the current MD looking after Kagome, began to ponder over the possibly causes for the teenagers unexpected blackout. _'Of course, when you've hit your head as hard as Kagome has, it could be a number of things that cause you to faint.'_

"This is so lame." He could hear Kagome mutter from beside him. "First I get sick this morning, and now this…" It was from this short, simple sentence that realization hit the man. He swallowed a growing lump within the depths of his throat. "Mrs. Higurashi, would it be alright if I discussed something in private with your daughter?" **End Recap**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Emotional Current**

* * *

The midday's solar beams sauntered across the azure sky, ridiculing the creatures of the darkness, mocking all those whom could not step into the light of the day and witness it's wonders. 

In Kaede's small, yet suitable lodge three humans, two demons, one half demon, and one dragon relaxed, scuffing down on their steaming bowls of porridge, which Kaede had efficiently boiled for them. They made small, unimportant conversation with one-another.

"Speaking of which…" For the moment, Miroku altered his point of view. His inky, violet eyes looked upon the dragon child, whom ate in silence. "What _is_ your name?" Taken aback slightly, the girl stopped munching in the middle of her juicy, as well as tasty bite. She forced herself to wolf down the rest of the nonchewed parcels of stew.

"I apologize, I should have introduced myself more thoroughly earlier. My name is Kaneko, Nozomi. I prefer to just be called Nozomi."

"That's a very pretty name." The elderly woman complimented, pouring herself her second batch of porridge. Her words brought a small, unvarnished smile to the young child's lips.

"Thank you. It was given to me by my grandmother."

"Your grandmother?" Sango nipped off the edge of her thumb nail. "Nozomi, do you think you family is worried that you've yet to return to them?"

Nozomi gasped, realization smacking her face-first. Her attempts at rising from the mat all failed horribly. She was still in no condition to be up and about. "Brother will come looking for me." _'Oh dear heavens.'_ The dragon fell back after a few more unsuccessful efforts at lifting herself up. "He'll be reckless once he's discovered my condition." _'He may even blame these kind humans.'_ "Please, Lady Sango, take me to the outskirts of the village. I don't believe it would be safe for my brother to discover me here."

"But… we've done you no harm." Miroku protested. Little Kirara gave a small "meow" to back him up.

"Yes, but my brother is an irrational fellow. He acts much sooner than he thinks."

"Feh." Inuyasha snorted, a wicked smirk playing across his warmed lips. "I've been aching for a nice fight." He was swift to stand. Cracking his throbbing knuckles, Inuyasha approached the bamboo door. However, to his dismay, he didn't reach it before an overly hyper creature came smashing through, tearing the bamboo from it's last strings.

"Nozomi!" He bellowed, to the shock of each and every resident in the home, excluding Nozomi, whom merely gave a disappointed shake of her head.

Due to the dragon's surprising entrance, Inuyasha had fallen to his bottom. For very few moments he sat there. He was hasty when he finally pulled himself up. He gave the male dragon before him, one of his most sadistic glowers, as well as his most barbarous snarls. _'Why you…'_

As for Miroku and Sango, the could neither glare, nor growl at this creature who'd intruded in their current home. They both gave the beast their most thunderstruck stares. _'He's exactly the same…'_ The demon slayer began the thought, but Miroku finished it. _'… as the demon we saw brawling with the griffon in the forest the other day.'_ Now this could be considered a coincidence, at least for the monk and Sango.

"Nozomi." The dragon fell to his knees beside his wounded sister. "What has happened to you? Who did this to you?" He took this moment to get a good look around the room, he gave all of it occupants his rudest of glares as he did so.

"Brother Tusou, these humans helped me. The young woman saved me from a griffon's wrath, which I had encountered while searching for the medicinal herbs to heal Sister's infection."

"They… helped… you…?"

"Excuse me!" The half demon could not hold back any of his emitting fury. "Just who the _hell_ do you think you are, coming barging in here like that?!" Inuyasha snapped, retrieving the attention of the worried older, dragon, brother.

* * *

Although Kagome was not completely, or at all knowledgeable for the reasons that Mr. Sasaki had asked her to take a minor sample of her urine, she listened to his orders and followed them accordingly. 

Upon reentering the hospital room, Kagome's eyes met with a nurse that had not been there before. She stood beside the doctor. The woman barely reached Mr. Sasaki's throat. Standing there, she looked almost as overworked as a wrestler after training. The miko was able to catch a glimpse of small beads of sweat running along the sides of the woman's rosy cheeks.

The doctor nodded to the woman, expecting her to react. She did just that. The nurse approached the priestess, taking the container from the patient. She took her time to place it on a small plastic stand, which was positioned only a few feet to her right.

"This is Miss. Adachi. She'll be taking a few gallons of your blood." The color exuded the teenager's cheeks. "Don't fret, though, The needle is only about half an inch wide." The miko was utterly speechless. She could only wonder what made this doctor look so pleased with himself after revealing such horrifying news to her. "Relax, relax…" Miss. Adachi began to giggle, though she looked as though she was trying desperately to hold it in. "I'm only teasing."

"So she won't be taking my blood?" Kagome sighed, overly relieved.

"Oh, well she will be doing that, but she'll just be taking a bit."

"But didn't you take my blood earlier?" Kagome seemed confused. She slowly approached the messy bed.

"Well yes, but we already used that blood for another test…"

"Well if you'll be draining the vital fluid from my system, could you at least tell me what it's for?" To add humor, Kagome used a little extra drama in the beginning of her sentence.

"I think it's best if we wait till after the results are back. Otherwise there's no use getting you worked up."

"Worked up over what?"

"As soon as the results have returned, you'll be informed."

* * *

"Please do not argue any farther." Nozomi gave both her brother and Inuyasha a look of innocent pleading. Neither could deny the small girl's large eyes, especially in the condition she was in. Inuyasha snorted, stepping back from the powerful, yet loud dragon, known as Tusou. 

"Thank god." Sango muttered quietly to herself, from her spot beside her companion. The man nodded, fully agreeing with Sango's unspoken words. Listening to Inuyasha and Tusou go at it was almost as aggravating as watching Inuyasha and Kouga's inane bickering. _'If they're like this after they've only just met, imagine how they'll be after they get to know one-another.'_ Miroku chawed at his upper lip. He became uneasy, thinking about all of the ridiculously long, blustering squabbles that the future would hold.

"We should be on our way." Tusou forced all of his anger towards the hanyou before him to recede in respect of his injured sister's wishes. "Our medicine dragons will help to heal you much sooner than these humans."

"Brother! It's rude to insult them after they've done me such a great favor." Nozomi brought her hand to her chest, feeling displeased at her brother's ill use of words, while still in the presence of her newly made friends. "I refuse to leave without rewarding them for their services."

"There is no need for such a thing child." Kaede assured. "Your brother is right though, I'm sure. Your own kind will be much more helpful in healing your broken body. It is best you go without struggle."

"I insist. You've saved my life. How rude would it be of me to just leave without giving you all something to show my gratitude. It is not the way of our kind."

"Just what do you propose we do for them?" Tusou tapped his foot, antsy to get home with his younger sister, so she could be taken care of properly.

"If we were to tell grandmother of their unselfish acts towards me, I'm sure she'd want to honor them in some significant way. Perhaps a feast?"

"You expect me to drag them all back to the kingdom with us?"

"Of course!" Nozomi once more attempted lifting herself from the mats. To her satisfaction, she was successful. "How else could we reward them? Did you expect me to ask you to throw them your pants?!" Her brother let out a rough huff of sudden anger at her choice of insulting words.

"Fool! We could bring them something!"

"And make them wait?"

"They'd have to wait either way."

"Just leave." Inuyasha's sudden interruption halted the conversation between the dragon siblings. Due to the stern sorrow in his tone, all eyes landed on him. With his fist pressed to his lower thigh, it wasn't hard to tell that something was very seriously bothering him at the moment.

While the others simply thought it had something to do with Inuyasha's dislike towards Tusou, Sango knew better. She was fairly sure that his sudden mood swing had something to do with his beloved priestess. Although, the slayer didn't quite know what had brought her to his thoughts so suddenly.

"I wont have it." Nozomi pushed, giving the half demon a small glare for his disruption.

"Listen, little girl. We don't have time for gratitude. We've got important things to tend to. Get going so you can just get off our backs."

"Don't talk to my sister that way, you demon." Tusou teeth clenched, rage boiling his dragon blood.

"I'll talk to whoever, however I want!" Inuyasha was obviously not to good at negotiations.

"_Whomever_." Choosing to correct the hanyou's choice of words at such a time, was probably not to wise of the male dragon. This only served to tank up Inuyasha's mounting irritation.

"Please." Kaede held her hand out, trying to prevent another overly unwanted quarrel. "Is it wise to upset an injured child? As her brother," Kaede faced Tusou. "...should ye not be more considerate?" Realizing that the wise woman was very right, Tusou hushed up. Seeing that the dragon would not continue to hassle with him, Inuyasha also closed his mouth for the time being. "We'll come up with the appropriate solution for this matter. There is no need to get loud about it."

"Wisely stated, as always." Miroku was glad to see that someone had been able to cutoff the pair of angry males from their unpleasant dispute.

* * *

When the doctor finally reentered the hospital room, which Kagome had all to herself, she felt a powerful sense of relief hit her. _'Finally! I've been bored to doom for the past fifty minutes.'_ Of course, that was not the only thing that had been bothering her about her doctor's lengthy leave. Not only was she anxious to learn about why he had extracted her blood, but she was also feeling sorry for her mother, whom had been forced to wait in the waiting area for the past hour. 

"How are you feeling?"

"Nervous." The miko cracked a humorous smile for the man. He did the same in response. _'Isn't he supposed to say something like "Don't fret, you've got no reason to be nervous."?'_ To Kagome's strong discontent, the MD said nothing of the sort. Rather, he stayed silent, pulling a sheet of paper, from a large, yellow envelope.

His deep, brown eyes scanned over the paper, but his features remained unmoving. _'Either he's been trained not to show emotion while looking over results, or the results are exactly as he expected they would be.'_ Kagome didn't know which of the two she'd rather it be. _'I guess that much really doesn't matter, but I can't say I wouldn't have felt a heck of a lot better if his smile had brightened some while looking over that thing.'_

"Alright." Mumbling, the doctor approached the girl. His expression turning firm. The priestess gulped down the cluster of unease, which prevented her from speaking, while she awaited the results of her test. "Miss Higurashi, I ask you to prepare yourself for what I'm about to say. Due to the fact that I believe you deserve your privacy, even while you're under the age of eighteen, I haven't mentioned anything to your mother about what this blood would be taken for. Unlike my usual situations, I'm not forced to gain her consent, for she signed a release form when you were brought in. She agreed to let me take all of the necessary tests to find out what was wrong with you, for it was a much more hasty way than having her sign each testing form separately. Had she known about the need for this exam, she most likely wouldn't have done such a thing."

"Could you just... tell me already." His words had done the girl no good. They'd merely made her worry stronger.

"Yes, of course, but I do fear you'll be very uneasy about this, considering your amnesia..." His mouth twitched with uncertainty. "Perhaps you'd be uneasy even if you didn't have massive memory loss..."

"Please... the more you make me wait, the more stress I'm under..." Using the only leverage the female had seemed to be affective, for the man before her opened his mouth to finally tell her of the news.

"Miss Higurashi, I took a urine sample from you, to give you a quick home pregnancy test. It came up positive. However," He ignored her awe-stricken expression. "Such tests are not always one-hundred percent correct. That it why I had the nurse take your blood. The results for those things take about forty-five minutes. In my hands I hold them." He paused for a breath of air. "You're pregnant, Miss Higurashi..." There was no use trying to stop the emotional current the entrapped the young girl.

* * *

_**I'm gonna cut the chapter off here. I had originally planned to make it longer, but it's always satisfying to leave a nice little cliffhanger.**_

_**Also note that Kagome's memories will be returning within the next couple of chapters.**_


	16. ANNOUCEMENT For ALL my fans

I am changing my main username and my email address. My main username will become ArchAnime. Most of my things will still be wrapped around the username LuvzAnime, but soon they will all be changed.


End file.
